This Is your Son
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary apa ini ?* intinya baca ajah ya, ini GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan. (Chapter 6 Update)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : This is your son part 1**

**Cast :**

**Kyungin as Kaisoo daughter**

**Jongsoo as Kaisoo Son**

**Xiuhan as HunHan Son**

**Warning : GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Summary : bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary macam apa inih ?***

Ini semua berawal dari ketahuan nya penyakit besar adik ku, ketidak cocokan ginjal di antara ayah ibu dan adik ku.

Menjadi terbukanya sebuah aib lama yang sudah di pendam ibuku sejak lama.

Aib yang membuatku jadi tahu bahwa, Jongsoo benar benar bukan anak ayahku seperti aku.

Ya aku memang hanya di besarkan di keluarga mereka sebagai anak pancingan.

Aku di adopsi sebagai anak pancingan agar ibuku cepat cepat hamil dan tepat setelah aku berusia empat tahun ibuku hamil.

Dan kini aku dan ayahku tahu ibuku hamil bukan karena ayahku tapi karena namja lain yang tak pernah ku ketahui siapa dan dimana orang itu berada.

aku tahu ayah menyembunyikan ini dariku tapi aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun, aku sudah besar dan aku sudah mengerti akan arti kata 'Selingkuh' ya mungkin ibuku sempat selingkuh dengan namja lain, entahlah.

Yang kutahu sekarang adikku butuh ginjal laki laki itu untuk sembuh dan ayah memintaku untuk membantunya mencari sesorang pria bernama 'Sehun'.

"Kyung !" Kyungin mengangkat kepalanya tak kala sebuah tangan mengusak pelan rambut hitamnya, "kau melamun eummm ?" tanya namja tampan membuat Kyungin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"tidak hanya saja aku bingung." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan menatap Kyungin yang sedang menatap kosong.

"ada apa ? sudah satu minggu ini kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya." Kyungin menatap Xiuhan yang tengah menopang dagu sambil menatapnya, Kyungin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menegakan badannya.

"kau anggap aku apa eoh ?" Kyungin menatap Xiuhan yang tengah melipat tangannya di dada memasang wajah marah yang sangat tidak cocok untuk wajahnya.

"sahabatku ! ah kau jangan merajuk seperti itu seperti seorang gadis saja." Kyungin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Xiuhan terkekeh dan mengusak pelan rambut Kyungin.

"ceritakan jika kau punya masalah, aku jadi merasa tak berguna sebagai sahabatmu Kyung !" Kyungin terkekeh dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"janji jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, sungguh aku malu." Kyungin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan membuat Xiuhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"kau hamil ya ?"

Taaak !

Tangan Kyungin sontak reflek memukul kepala Xiuhan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"sshh… sakit Kyung."

"jangan asal bicara dong ! ini bukan tentangku tapi tentang keluargaku." Xiuhan masih mengelus puncak kepalanya yang di hadiahi pukulan dan mengangguk paham.

"memangnya keluargamu kenapa ?" Xiuhan mulai sebal karena Kyungin tidak memulai ceritanya malah menatap hamparan taman dengan tatapan kosong.

"ayah dan ibu mu bercerai ?"

Taaaak !

"sshh…." Xiuhan kembali mengelus puncak kepalanya yang di hadiahi pukulan yang kedua kalinya.

"sudah ku katakan jangan asal bicara ! ibu dan ayahku baik baik saja." Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kyungin yang mulai terdiam lagi.

"Jongsoo bukan anak ayahku." Xiuhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan menatap Kyungin menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja.

"aku tidak mengerti Kyung !" Xiuhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya menjulur untuk mencubit pipi Kyungin.

"Jongsoo bukan anak ayahku tapi anak ibuku." Mata Xiuhan membulat mendengar ucapan lirih Kyungin.

"maksudmu ibumu 'Selingkuh' dengan namja lain gitu ?" tanya Xiuhan dengan nada lirih di kata Selingkuh, Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya dan Xiuhan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"astaga, apa namja itu lebih tampan dari ayahmu ? aku jadi ingin lihat." Ucap Xiuhan excited membuat Kyungin menatapnya.

"bagaimana kabar Luhan Ahjumma ?" Xiuhan langsung menatap Kyungin, membuat Xiuhan terdiam sepertinya Kyungin ingin merubah topic pembicaraan.

"umma baik baik saja, minggu depan umma dan appa akan kembali ke korea dan aku tinggal berasama mereka." Jawab Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya.

Oh Xiuhan adalah teman satu universitas Kyungin, namja blasteran China Korea yang lahir di China dan besar di Korea, ia sangat bersahabat dengan Kyungin bahkan Kyungin tak segan segan menangis dan bercerita masalah pribadinya pada Xiuhan.

Xiuhan adala ulzzang China, ia meninggalkan China karena sudah lelah dengan predikat ulzzang.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan Jongsoo ?" Kyungin menoleh dan menatapnya sendu, Xiuhan meruntuki kebodohan nya bertanya pertanyaan yang membuat raut wajah Kyungin berubah.

"ia harus segera di operasi dan ginjal kami bertiga tidak ada yang cocok dengannya." Jawab Kyungin lirih membuat Xiuhan mengelus pelan punggung Kyungin.

"mianhae."

_KyungIn POV_

Jam kuliahku sudah selesai, aku pun berjalan pelan menuju halte bus terdekat karena aku harus mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat adik ku di rawat.

Jongsoo, atau Kim Jongsoo ia adik laki laki ku yang berusia 14tahun.

Lalu aku, aku Kim Kyungin aku baru berusia 19 tahun dan baru memasuki universitas di tahun pertama.

Jongsoo mengidap gagal ginjal dan mengharuskannya di rawat seminggu ini dan satu satunya jalan agar Jongsoo dapat hidup normal lagi adalah cangkok ginjal.

Yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, dari ayah ibu dan aku tidak ada satupun ginjal yang cocok dengan milik Jongsoo.

Kriing…

Reflek aku mengeser langkah kaki setelah mendengar bunyi bel yang bisa di pastikan dari bel sepeda.

"ingin ku antar ?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Xiuhan yang sudah tersenyum sambil mengayuh pelan sepeda nya.

"kau bilang ingin ke– "

"setelah mengantarmu baru aku ke toko buku, cepatlah sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ucapnya cepat dan membuatku mau tidak mau ikut dengannya.

Aku mendudukan diriku di boncengan yang memang sengaja ia pasang pada sepeda nya.

Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Xiuhan selama tiga tahun dan selama itu pula hanya ia yang bisa mengerti akan suasana hatiku.

Ia mengayuh sepeda nya perlahan membuat ku bisa menikmati suasana sore yang tidak cerah, ya tidak cerah karena awan gelap sudah menghiasi dan Xiuhan benar sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Kyung !"

"apa ?"

"tetaplah tersenyum walau masalah berat sedang menghampirimu." Aku terdiam dan tanganku memeluk erat pinggangya karena ia semakin cepat mengayuhkan sepeda.

"hanya dengan masalah lah, tuhan bisa mengukur sampai mana batas kesabaran umatnya dan ku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya." Aku semakin memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dan tersenyum.

Ia sahabatku, sahabat yang mengerti akan sikap dan sifat ku.

"gomawo."

Kyungin memasuki kamar 1007 dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Ia merasa tak sangup untuk melihat adiknya tapi ia juga tak bisa jika tak melihat sosok adiknya.

Ckleek.

Satu namja muda yang tengah terduduk di ranjang, tak lupa dengan infuse yang masih menancap di pergelangan tangannya tersenyum melihat Kyungin muncul.

Membuat Kyungin yang tengah di rundung kebingungan pun ikut tersenyum.

"Noona." Jongsoo tersenyum membuat Kyungin duduk di samping ranjang Jongsoo dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sang ibu yang sedang menudukan kepalanya.

"bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Jongie ?" tanya Kyungin sambil tersenyum dan membuat Jongsoo pun tersenyum.

"aku selalu baik baik saja Noona, terlebih umma, appa dan kau selalu ada di dekatku." Ucap Jongsoo membuat Kyungin tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Jongsoo yang tengah tersenyum.

"aku benar benar menyayangi kalian." Jongsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Kyungin membuat Kyungin bangkit dan memeluk Jongsoo erat.

"jangan terlalu erat, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Kyungin dengan nafas tercekat karena Jongsoo memeluknya dengan erat.

"mianhae Noona." Ucap Jongsoo sambil terkekeh membuat Kyungin memicingkan matanya menatap Jongsoo

"baby, kau sudah makan ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kyungin, membuat Kyungin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang menutupi gundah di hatinya terlihat jelas jika ia sedang memaksa senyumnya di hadapan kedua buah hatinya.

"belum, umma bawa makan apa ? kebetulan Xiuhan tidak mengajak ku makan tadi." Jawab Kyungin dengan nada manja membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungin memang bukan anak kandungnya tapi dengan persamaan mata yang bulat dan bibir yang tebal, membuat Kyungin terlihat seperti dirinya.

"jangan terlalu sering memalak Xiuhan, ia hanya anak rantau yang tinggal di apartement baby." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka bekal makanan yang memang ia siapkan untuk Kyungin.

"tapi aku tidak meminta umma, ia yang selalu mengajak ku." Ucap Kyungin membela dirinya, karena yang di katakan Kyungsoo benar.

Kyungin selalu memaksa Xiuhan untuk mentraktirnya makan dan entah kenapa Xiuhan tidak pernah menolak nya dan bahkan Xiuhan sering membawakan makanan untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Jongsoo dirumah.

"Noona, kapan kau membawa Xiuhan gege kesini ? aku jadi rindu." Ucap Jongsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyungin yang melihat itu hanya mengusak pelan rambut Jongsoo.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji karena ia juga sibuk." Jawab Kyungin membuat Jongsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau membawa sup rumput laut umma ? apa ada yang ulangtahun hari ini ?" Jongsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kyungin yang mengerjap ngerjap matanya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"sekarang tanggal 12 Noona dan sebentar lagi tanggal 14." Ucap Jongsoo membuat Kyungin membulatkan mulutnya dan langsung berlari menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Saengil Chukae Hamnida umma, mianhae aku lupa.. umma ingin hadiah apa ?." Ucap Kyungin sambil memeluk erat Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengusak pelan rambut hitam Kyungin.

"gwenchana baby, umma tak ingin hadiah apapun karena kalian adalah hadiah terindah yang tuhan berikan untuk umma begitu juga dengan appa kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kyungin semakin memeluknya erat.

"aahh aku juga mau di peluk umma, Noona gantian dong." Ucap Jongsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" ledek Kyungin sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Jongsoo.

"aaaahh Noona !"

Terlihat namja yang tetap terlihat tampan yang berdiri berhadapan dengan kalender, matanya menyusuri setiap tanggal di kalender itu dan terhenti di tanggal 12 hari ini, matanya berubah menjadi sendu tak kala mengingat semua kenangan nya dulu bersama seseorang yang ia cinta.

"yeobo." Namja itu menoleh menatap yeoja yang tetap cantik walaupun usia nya tak lagi muda, yeoja itu tersenyum dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"apa kau yakin mempercepat kepindahan kita ke korea yeobo ?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di punggung namja tampan itu.

"ne, pekerjaan ku tidak bisa di tunda Hannie… lebih baik kau kabari Xiuhan di korea." Yeoja yang di panggil Hannie itu mengangguk kan kepalanya mantap dan dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu.

"aku akan mengabari Xiuhan dan Abeoji yeobo." Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum, membuat namja yang di panggil yeobo itu mengusak rambut coklat yeoja itu.

"Sehunnie ~ saranghae." Bisik yeoja itu tepat di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum getir.

19 tahun menipu perasaan nya dan perasaan Luhan sepertinya bisa membuat Luhan membenci nya nanti jika ia tahu bahwa Sehun mencintai yeoja lain.

"nado saranghae Noona." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"kenapa tidak memanggilku yeobo, Hannie atau Chagi ? kenapa harus Noona eoh ?"

"arra… arra… nado saranghae Chagi." Ucap Sehun meralat perkataannya membuat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Luhan.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun yang semakin erat.

"Kyung !" Kyungsoo dan Kyungin menoleh kearah suara yang berada di depan pintu terlihat lah seorang namja tampan yang tengah melonggarkan dasi kerjanya.

"appa."

"yeobo."

"bagaiman keadaan Jongsoo ?" tanya namja itu dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang Jongsoo.

"ia semakin membaik tapi ia lebih sering mondar mandir ke kamar mandi yeobo." Jawab Kyungsoo membuat namja itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"malam ini aku akan pulang.."

"aku ikut appa, besok aku ada ujian." Ucap Kyungin cepat membuat namja itu tersenyum dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Kyungin.

"kau tidak ingin menunggui Jongsoo eumm ?" tanya namja itu membuat Kyungin kembali bimbang.

Nilai ujian nya atau kesehatan adiknya ? keduanya sangat penting untuk Kyungin.

"sudahlah, aku akan menjaganya sendiri malam ini." Ucap Kyungsoo memberikan solusi tepat pada Kyungin, membuat Kyungin tersenyum.

"umma katakan pada Jongsoo saat ia bangun nanti, katakan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya dan cepatlah sembuh." Ucap Kyungin membuat Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungin dan namja tampan yang berada disana.

"nanti umma sampaikan baby." Jawab Kyungsoo membuat Kyungin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungin-ah, ke mobil lebih dulu ne." ucap namja itu membuat Kyungin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"aku pulang dulu umma, saranghae ~"

"nado saranghae baby." Jawab Kyungsoo, Kyungin melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan namja tampan itu.

"Jonginine mianhae." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya saat Kyungin sudah tak lagi terlihat, tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata Kyungin masih berada di depan pintu dengan telinga menempel di daun pintu.

Yaah tak sia sia juga Xiuhan mengajarkannya mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang dengan teknik itu dan akhirnya bisa di gunakan walaupun untuk cara yang salah.

"sudahlah Soo, aku tidak marah padamu hanya saja aku agak kecewa." Lirih Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, Kyungin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah sendu.

Jangan, jangan bertengkar dan jangan berpisah.. begitulah yang ada di benak Kyungin.

Ia sudah sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai ayah dan ibunya, ia berharap masalah ini akan selesai dan tidak menyebabkan perpisahan.

"aku benar benar minta maaf Jongin, aku tahu ini memang murni salahku." Ucap Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"aku tetap mencintaimu." Lirih Jongin tepat berada di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajah yang sudah berlinar air mata.

Kyungsoo sangat beruntung mendapatkan Jongin sebagai suaminya, Jongin suami yang hangat dan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Walaupun kenyataan menyakitkan menghantam dirinya, tapi Jongin tetap mau mengatakan ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

"terimakasih Jongin, aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sesegukan karena tangisnya, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan memeluk erat, mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak.

"kita harus sama sama mencari namja itu Soo, demi Jongsoo." Ucap Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, mencari namja itu ? berarti harus bertemu lagi dengan namja itu ? rasanya sakit hati Jongin akan muncul lagi jika harus melihat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan namja itu.

"haruskah dia ? kenapa kita tidak coba mencari donor lain ? aku benar benar tidak tahu dimana keberadaan dia Jong ?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Soo tidak kah kau ingat apa yang di katakan uisa eumm ? ginjal orang lain belum tentu cocok ? kalau ginjal kau tidak cocok ? bisa di pastikan ginjal laki laki itu cocok Soo." Jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, ia sangat ingat perkataan dokter tiga hari lalu.

Yang mengatakan kalau ginjalnya, dan Jongin tidak cocok dengan ginjal Jongsoo dan gara gara itu juga ia tahu bahwa Jongsoo bukan anak Jongin.

"aku ingat." Lirih Kyunsoo di pelukan Jongin, Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"sudah ya, aku pulang Kyungin sudah menunggu di mobil." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan Kyungsoo masih menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Soo jangan terlalu di pikirkan, aku tidak ingin Jongsoo tahu tentang ini." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendongak kan kepalanya dan tersenyum walaupun airmata masih menetes dengan bebasnya dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungin menegak kan badannya dan langsung terdiam, ia harus segara ke mobil.

Bisa terkena omelan kalau sampai ayahnya tahu ia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Kaki Kyungin melangkah pelan menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

"yeoboseo." Jawab Xiuhan dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Xiuhaaan !" Xiuhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan matanya membulat saat melihat id called yang terpampang jelas disana.

"ummaaaa !" teriak Xiuhan excited membuat Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dan mendengus kelas.

"aku merindukanmu umma." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Luhan terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang berada disampingnya sambil mengepack pakaian yang akan di gunakan selama berada di Korea.

"umma dan appa juga merindukanmu baby, bagaimana kabarmu eumm ?"

"hooaaam… aku baik baik saja umma, umma dan appa sendiri apa kabar ?"

"aku dan appa mu baik baik saja, benarkan Hunnie ?" ucap Luhan sambil melihat Sehun yang sudah tersenyum.

"tssk… Hunnie ? apa itu panggilan sayang darimu untuk appa ? eugh… mesra sekali."

"hehehe… lusa kami akan kembali ke korea, bisa kau jemput kami ?" Xiuhan langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap kalender yang bertengger di dindingnya, Lusa berarti tanggal 14 kan ?

"kenapa mendadak umma ?"

"eumm karena appa di pindah tugaskan disana oleh atasannya jadi lebih cepat… hei ! kau tidak senang eumm ?"

"bukan begitu ! aku punya janji dihari itu umma dan aku benar benar tidak yakin kalau bisa menjemput kalian." Terdengar suara desahan kecewa yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, Xiuhan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"eummm kalau begitu…"

"Xiuhan !" Xiuhan terdiam dan langsung menelan ludahnya susah, ini suara ayahnya.

"appa."

"ne, kami tidak memaksa mu untuk menjemput tapi kami minta untuk kau tinggal dirumah Haraboji dan Halmeoni mu, bagaimana ?" Xiuhan langsung terdiam, ia sangat ingat bagaimana jika keinginan sang ayah tidak di penuhi.

Mungkin ia akan memukulnya.

"kalau itu aku bisa appa."

"baiklaah."

"Xiuhan !" Xiuhan kembali menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar suara sang umma di seberang sana.

"apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?"

"APAA ?" teriak Xiuhan membuat Luhan kembali menjauhkan ponselnya.

"eumm belum umma, hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa eumm ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda membuat semburat merah muda benar benar tercetak jelas di pipi Xiuhan.

"aku sudah punya seseorang yang ku sukai, tapi aku belum berani untuk mengatakannya."

"ahh ? bagaimana bisa ? cepat nyatakan sebelum di ambil orang."

"umma ! oia tidak kau kau sadar kau meneleponku di tengah malam ?"

"jinjja ?"

"ne."

"oh begitu ? baiklaah sudah dulu baby, paipai ^^"

PIP

Luhan mematikan sambungannya dan langsung menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang melihat kearah ponselnya.

"Hunnie ada apa ?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan senyum tulus membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"tidak, hanya saja aku merindukan anak kita." Ucap Sehun bohong karena sesungguhnya ia sedang menatap wallpaper di ponselnya, seorang yeoja mata bulat dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tertiup angin.

Luhan yang mendengar itu pun langsung memeluk Sehun senang, "aku juga merindukannya."

Keesokan paginya Kyungin sudah terduduk di kantin dengan wajah di tekuk, sama seperti hari hari kemarin, membuat Xiuhan yang melihatnya dari jauh pun mendesah pelan.

"Kyung !" Kyungin mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap Xiuhan yang duduk di hadapannya dengan bubble tea di genggamannya.

"mau ?" tanya Xiuhan sambil menunjuk bubble tea dan langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyungin.

"apa besok kau jadi membeli kado untuk ayahmu ?" tanya Xiuhan sambil menyeruput bubble tea nya, Kyungin yang memang sedang pusing dengan masalah keluarganya hanya mengeleng.

"tidak jadi ?" tanya Xiuhan mantap membuat Kyungin menutup telinganya dan mencibir kelakuan Xiuhan yang berlebihan.

"iya tidak jadi tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku mencari namja bernama Sehun."

"uhuk.. uhuk.." Xiuhan memuncratkan bubble tea nya membuat Kyungin meringis jijik melihat bubble tea yang berceceran di meja nya.

"jorok."

"Se… Sehun ?" ucap Xiuhan tanpa memperdulikan bibir Kyungin yang maju sambil mencibir betapa joroknya namja tampan di hadapannya.

"iya.. karena Sehun itu ayah biologis Jongsoo."

"uhuk… uhuk…" Xiuhan kembali tersedak bubble teanya membuat Kyungin mendesah pelan, sambil mengaduk aduk tas nya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dengan inisial namanya.

"a.. apa kau yakin ?" tanya Xiuhan gugup setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungin, bagaimana tidak gugup ayahnya juga bernama Sehun kan ? berbagai fikiran negative langsung berseklibat di otaknya.

"iya, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Kyungin tak mengerti maksud perkataan Xiuhan, wajah Xiuhan langsung memucat dan tubuhnya membeku.

Itu sangat jelas membuat Kyungin langsung panic dan mencoba menoel Xiuhan tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Xiu ! jangan membuatku takut !" pekik Kyungin membuat Xiuhan langsung tersadar dan menatap Kyungin.

Xiuhan membayangkan jika memang Sehun ayahnya dan Sehun yang di maksud Kyungin adalah orang yang sama, berarti ibu Kyungin berselingkuh dengan ayahnya.

"ohh tidak ! kuharap jangan." Pekik Xiuhan membuat Kyungin langsung terheran, kuharap jangan ? apa maksudnya, Kyungin melempar sapu tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya tepat mengenai kepala Xiuhan.

"kau gila ya ?" Xiuhan menatap Kyungin yang sedang menatapnya heran, di tatapnya Kyungin dengan wajah sendu membuat Kyungin semakin heran, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya satu ini eoh ?

"ka… kauinginmencarinamjabernamaSehun ?"

"ah ? apa ?" tanya Kyungin karena Xiuhan bertanya dengan sekali nafas dan tanpa jeda, membuatnya tidak mendengar ucapannya, Kyungin mendesah pelan dan mulai kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh.

Ia baru tahu jika Xiuhan yang tampan bisa menjadi aneh seperti ini, dengan wajah datar dan dingin tiba tiba memucat dan menegang, sepertinya ia salah bicara ? tapi memang itu kenyataannya kan ? ia harus membantu ayahnya mencari namja bernama Sehun.

"Xiuhan !" teriak Kyungin sambil menggebrak meja membuat Xiuhan terlonjak dan tak lupa gelas bubble tea yang masih terisi setengah terbang tanpa dosa.

"apa sih ? kenapa harus berteriak ?" ucap Xiuhan sinis karena ia hampir saja jantungan jika ia punya penyakit jantung.

"kau membuatku takut !" ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan mendesah pelan, ia juga takut. Bagaimana jika yang ada di pikirannya benar ? oh kuharap jangan ? yang ia pikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan orangtuanya eoh ? Xiuhan sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar benar terjadi.

"kau mau tidak ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Xiuhan kembali kealam nyatanya, Xiuhan mengerjap matanya perlahan dan menelan ludahnya lalu menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah, aku mau tapi… kita harus mencarinya dimana ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Kyungin langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, ia mendesah pelan.

Sungguh ia hanya tahu namja itu bernama Sehun, selebihnya tidak tahu lagi.

"tidak tahu Xiu !" ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan membulatkan matanya kaget.

Mencari seseorang bernama Sehun ? di korea bahkan didunia mungkin banyak namja bernama Sehun kan ?

"bagaimana kita mencarinya ?"

"maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu, agar aku tidak gila sendiri mencari namja itu Xiu." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan langsung mencibir dan berharap bahwa Sehun yang di maksud Kyungin bukan ayahnya.

TBC ~

Cuap cuap Hwa : Hwa muncul lagi, kali ini cerita chapter ya.

Mau coba lihat responnya gituh :P

Suka ga suka harus review.

Dan kalau udah terlanjur baca juga review.

Karena hanya dengan review Hwa bisa tau ini lanjut atau tidak.

Okeh segitu saja pidato Hwa.

Gamshamnida #BOW


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : This is your son part 2**

**Cast :**

**Kyungin as Kaisoo daughter**

**Jongsoo as Kaisoo Son**

**Xiuhan as HunHan Son**

**Warning : GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Summary : bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary macam apa inih ?***

**Jadi…**

**Happy…**

**Reading XD**

_TISY chap2_

Dirumah sakit Kyungsoo menatap Jongsoo yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya, jika di lihat lihat Jongsoo memang tidak mirip dengan Jongin.

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan bibir tipisnya.

Sedangkan Jongin mempunyai bibir tebal dan seksi lalu dirinya pun begitu, tapi bagaimana ia baru menyadari itu sekarang ? disaat Jongsoo sakit ?

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

Dimana ia harus mencari Sehun ? itu sudah berlalu 14 tahun yang lalu.

Kota korea banyak berubah, Kyungsoo mengingat ingat rumah keluarga Sehun yang sempat ia datangi berdua dengannya dulu.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat bayangan itu sama sekali tidak terekam oleh ingatannya, Jongsoo yang melihat Kyungsoo mendesah dan terlihat gelisah pun menatap Kyungsoo.

"umma ? kau baik baik saja ?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah Jongsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi Jongsoo, "umma baik baik saja baby." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongsoo tersenyum.

"kapan aku keluar dari sini umma ? aku bosan." Tanya Jongsoo pada Kyungsoo yang sedang merapihkan sisa makan siang Jongsoo.

"secepatnya baby, bersabarlah ! karena kau belum sehat sepenuhnya." Jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"jangan merajuk seperti itu baby." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongsoo menghela nafasnya, ia harus bersabar lagi jika ingin keluar dari tempat laknat itu.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang menampilkan Xiuhan yang tengah tersenyum.

"gege !" Xiuhan terkekeh melihat betapa excitednya Jongsoo saat melihatnya.

"annyeong ahjumma." Xiuhan membungkuk hormat pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum.

"waah ada angin apa ge ?" tanya Jongsoo membuat Xiuhan mendesah pelan, jika bukan permintaan Kyungin ia benar benar enggan mendatangi rumah sakit itu.

"aku ingin menjengukmu, aku bawa bubble tea untukmu." Mata Jongsoo berbinar melihat paper bag berwarna merah yang di bawa Xiuhan.

"kau tahu kalau aku suka bubble tea ge ?" tanya Jongsoo heran, karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Xiuhan tahu ia sangat menyukai bubble tea.

Ya setiap Xiuhan datang kerumahnya ia hanya membawa ayam goreng untuknya dan ayahnya tentunya.

"hehehe ya jelas aku tahu." Ucap Xiuhan sambil terkekeh, Xiuhan harus berterimakasih pada Kyungin, setidaknya ia tidak harus selalu memberikan ayam goreng saat berkunjung nanti.

"bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan menatap Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya duduk di samping ranjang Jongsoo.

"aku baik baik saja ahjumma, kau terlihat lelah." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Jongsoo langsung menatap Kyungsoo terdiam, di lihat dari sudut mana pun terlihat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo lelah.

"umma, lebih baik umma pulang biar siang ini aku di temani Xiu ge."

"eh ?" Xiuhan mendelik kaget mendengar ucapan Jongsoo yang menurutnya keputusan sepihak.

"kau mau menemaniku sampai Kyungin Noona datang kan ge ?" tanya Jongsoo pada Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan menoleh kearah Jongsoo yang memasang wajah memelas.

"eummm ba–"

"ge… Buing Buing ~" Xiuhan langsung menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk kan kepalanya, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus menghubungi Kyungin untuk lebih cepat datang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa gembiranya Jongsoo, seperti seorang adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu saudaranya.

"baiklaah, aku akan menemanimu sampai Kyungin datang." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Jongsoo berteriak excited.

"yasudah, umma pulang saja."

"kau mengusir umma ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang di buat kecewa.

"bu… bukan begitu umma, aku hanya ingin umma istirahat.. jadi tidak ikut ikutan sakit seperti aku." Jelas Jongsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"baiklah umma pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil bersiap membawa barang barang yang harus ia bawa pulang.

"hati hati di jalan ahjumma." Ucap Xiuhan sambil membungkuk dan Jongsoo yang melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kamar rawat inap Jongsoo.

Setelah pintu tertutup Xiuhan langsung menoleh kearah Jongsoo yang sedang menatap datar bubble tea yang ia bawa.

"kenapa tidak di buka ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Jongsoo beralih jadi menatap Xiuhan, Kyungin benar Jongsoo tidak mirip dengan Kyungsoo atau Jongin.

Wajahnya datar, bibirnya tipis ! hei sepertinya Xiuhan sedang mendeskripsikan cirri cirri seseorang yang ia kenal.

"ge, kau tahu tidak, aku bisa dibanting oleh Noona jika meminum bubble tea sendirian." Xiuhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar celotehan Jongsoo.

"maksudmu ?"

"umma dan appa hanya mengizinkan kami untuk meminum bubble tea itu saat berdua, dan itu pun hanya satu minggu sekali ! karena manis dan pewarna yang terkandung disana tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Jelas Jongsoo membuat Xiuhan langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

Sepertinya ia salah membawakan Jongsoo bubble tea, harusnya ia membawa kan sekotak ayam goreng saja.

"eumm kalau begitu, itu untuk ku saja ya."

"andwe ! barang yang sudah di berikan tidak boleh di ambil lagi." Ucap Jongsoo sambil memeluk erat paper bag yang terisi bubble tea tadi.

Xiuhan tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Jongsoo pelan.

Xiuhan merasa kasihan pada Jongsoo kenapa hidupnya menjadi bimbang seperti ini ? terlahir di keluarga Kim tapi hanya memiliki darah dari sang ibu yang memang melahirkannya.

Mungkin jika Jongsoo boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin hidupnya seperti ini.

"gege." Xiuhan tersentak kaget dan kembali ke alam nyata nya saat Jongsoo mengenggam erat tangannya, "kenapa ?"

"aku bosan, bisakah kau mengantar ku jalan jalan ?" Xiuhan menggaruk tengkuknya kesal dan berfikir, bagaimana jika Kyungin datang dan tidak menemukan mereka di kamar ini ? sepertinya Xiuhan harus siap siap mendengar khutbah panjang dari bibir Kyungin.

Xiuhan menatap sekitar kamar Jongsoo dan menemukan kursi roda di sudut dekat pintu lalu tersenyum, "hanya dua puluh menit setelah itu kita kembali, ne."

Jongsoo menganggukan kepalanya mantap, membuat Xiuhan bangkit dan meraih kursi roda itu dan membawanya mendekat kearah Jongsoo.

Jongsoo meraih tabung infuse nya dan menduduk kan dirinya nyaman disana, Xiuhan mendorong pelan kursi roda keluar kamar inap Jongsoo.

##########

Xiuhan dan Jongsoo hanya terdiam, berkelana dengan pikirannya masing masing.

Xiuhan mendorong pelan kursi roda Jongsoo dan Jongsoo hanya menikmati lorong lorong yang mereka lewati.

"selamat siang suster." Ucap Jongsoo membuat Xiuhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan terhenti untuk mendorong kursi rodanya.

"selamat siang Jongie, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" yeoja berpakaian putih sambil menenteng tiga buah map tersenyum kearah Jongsoo yang sedang tersenyum.

"aku selalu sehat suster." Jawab Jongsoo sambil tersenyum, membuat yeoja itu mengusak pelan rambut coklat Jongsoo.

"benarkah ? baguslah apa kau sudah meminum obatmu ?" tanya yeoja itu dan kembali membuat Jongsoo tersenyum.

"sudah sus, iya kan ge ?" Xiuhan agak terlonjak kaget saat tangan Jongsoo menyentuh tangannya dan ia langsung menatap datar yeoja yang bekerja sebagai suster itu.

"i… iya tadi aku yang membantunya minum obat." Jawab Xiuhan sambil menatap datar Jongsoo yang sudah terkekeh.

"oiaa ini kakak ipar ku yang datang dari China, suster !" Xiuhan mendelik kaget mendengar celoteh Jongsoo yang terbilang polos atau frontal ? entahlah yeoja itu hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"waah Kyungin memang cocok bersanding dengannya." Ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dan Jongsoo hanya terkekeh, "baiklaah Jongsoo-yah, ku tinggal dulu aku harus memberikan ini pada dokter Kang." Ucap yeoja itu lagi sambil menunjukan map biru dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Jongsoo dan Xiuhan.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi ?" ucap Xiuhan datar membuat Jongsoo bergidik ngeri, mendengar suara Xiuhan sedekat ini dengan nada datar dingin seperti itu membuat bulu kuduk Jongsoo meremang.

"hanya intro ge." Jawab Jongsoo singkat membuat Xiuhan mendengus kesal, jika Jongsoo bukan adik dari Kyungin sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dia ehem… mungkin Xiuhan sudah meninggalkan Jongsoo sendirian.

##########

Kyungsoo melangkah kan kakinya pelan memasuki rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan langkah gontai, ia lelah sangat lelah.

Melihat keadaan Jongsoo yang belum mendapatkan donor membuatnya frustasi sendiri, terlebih Jongin yang memaksa nya untuk mencari namja itu.

Sehun, namja yang dulu sempat menjabat sebagai adik kelas Kyungsoo di sekolah.

Dan mereka baru menyadari mereka saling mencintai kala mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan masing masing.

Sehun sudah menikah dengan seoarang yeoja dan ia sudah menikah dengan Jongin, tapi hubungan mereka tetap berjalan sebagai mana mestinya.

Sampai pada saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengadopsi Kyungin, lalu istri Sehun melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Sehun tapi mereka tetap menjalani hubungan itu.

Hingga suatu ketika 'kecelakaan' menimpa keduanya, Kyungsoo yang saat itu merasa kalau itu hanya mimpi pun mati matian meyakinkan Sehun kalau itu hanya mimpi dan akhirnya Sehun pun mengiyakan nya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk menjauhinya dan jangan pernah menganggunya lagi, di awal Sehun merasa berat hati meninggalkan Kyungsoo tapi ia sadar kalau hubungan mereka salah.

Dan akhirnya Sehun pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan tidak pernah menganggu kehidupan Kyungsoo, tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya, dada nya sesak mengingat semua kejadiaan yang dulu sempat terjadi bersama Sehun.

Betapa bodohnya ia, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang hamil anak Sehun bukan anak Jongin !

Airmatanya menetes saat semua ucapan ucapan pengusiran Sehun benar benar terngiang di telinganya.

"Sehunnie ~ Jongsoo membutuhkanmu." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya dan suara isakan tangis yang memenuhi rumah sederhananya.

##########

Xiuhan menatap datar Kyungin yang berada di seberang nya, Kyungin memasang wajar stress membuat Xiuhan enggan menegur Kyungin, salah salah ia malah di semprot dengan emosi oleh Kyungin.

"kau pulang lah ?" ucap Kyungin sambil mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Xiuhan yang menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"kau mengusirku ?" tanya Xiuhan dengan nada datar tapi menusuk untuk Kyungin, Kyungin mendesah pelan.

"tidak, hanya saja aku pusing ingin istirahat."

"tidur laah, aku akan menemanimu."

"ta –"

"tidak ada penolakan." Kyungin langsung mendesah pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang Jongsoo.

Jongsoo sudah tertidur, setelah meminum obatnya ia memilih untuk tidur.

Xiuhan menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat Kyungin yang sudah tertidur mungkin, karena terdengar suara dengkuran.

##########

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan pelan keluar dari bandara, tak lupa satu koper besar berada dalam genggaman mereka.

Mata mereka nyusuri setiap sudut bandara yang belum ramai, jelas saja ini tengah malam dan mereka tiba lebih cepat dari perjanjiannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita naik taksi saja yeobo." Ucap Luhan yang berada di samping Sehun yang sedang memegang ponselnya, Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan.

Mereka berjalan kearah jalan raya, ya hanya ada beberapa taksi yang memang stand by di bandara.

Mereka memasuki taksi dan taksi itu mulai berjalan membelah kota korea yang masih sepi.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"eugh…" erangan dari seonggok manusia yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya, tidur tampannya merasa terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu yang semakin lama semakin brutal.

Tok..Tok.. Tok..Tok.. Tok..Tok...

"ish ! bertamu tidak tahu jam." Gumam namja itu masih di dalam selimut, ia menyibak selimutnya dan menatap horror jam weker di meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

Pukul 1 malam, jangan jangan yang mengetuk pintunya hantu ? Xiuhan mengeleng kepalanya lalu mulai bangkit, mana ada hantu yang mengetuk pintu, harusnya langsung menerobos saja.

Cklek.

Matanya terbuka sempurna dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ia menatap horror namja yang sedang menatapnya datar dan dingin.

"kau mau membiarkan orangtuamu berdiri disini sampai matahari terbit ?" Xiuhan tersentak saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu, Xiuhan menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang tersenyum.

Xiuhan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya membiarkan ayah dan ibunya masuk kedalam apartement nya.

"astaga ! kau tinggal disini ?" oceh Luhan, Xiuhan mendesah pelan.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan ceramah pagi dari ibunya.

"ini kamar atau gudang eoh ?" Xiuhan mendelik saat ucapan tajam sang ayah benar benar membuatnya pasrah, pagi pagi sudah di ganggu, di komentari dan jangan lupakan bahwa apartemennya hanya tersedia satu kamar.

"umma ! appa besok aku ada kuliah pagi."

"lalu kenapa sekarang belum tidur." Xiuhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, Sehun menatap datar lalu berpaling melihat sofa yang terlihat bak springbed di tengah gudang dan tersenyum.

"appa pikir disini sudah tidak ada barang barang yang layak pakai." Xiuhan kembali mendesah, sudah lama tidak bertemu sang appa malah membuat lidah Sehun semakin tajam.

"umma mau tidur bersamaa appa Hunnie di sofa itu atau di kamarku ?" tanya Xiuhan pada Luhan yang sedang melihat beberapa figure foto yang terpasang di samping televise kecil apartementnya.

"kau tidak mengajak appa ?" tanya Sehun dengan merubah raut wajahnya dengan kekecewaan.

"aku masih normal appa." Sehun mendelik, sepertinya lidah tajam Sehun benar benar menurun pada Xiuhan, yaa 90%.

Xiuhan itu adalah duplikatnya.

"umma tidur bersamamu saja, sudah lama umma tidak memelukmu chagi.." Luhan menghampiri Xiuhan, Xiuhan menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka karena ia baru tidur sebentar, menurutnya.

"ayolaah umma." Xiuhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang terdiam, Xiuhan mendesah pelan.

"umma tunggu sini." Luhan mengerjap matanya lucu, Xiuhan berlari kedalam kamar dan tak lama kemudian ia menggotong, karpet, bantal, guling dan selimut.

"kita tidur bertiga di depan televise." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Luhan tersenyum, Xiuhan tidak berubah.

Hanya saja ia semakin dewasa dan tampan, ia benar benar mencetak segala sudut dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Xiuhan yang mulai menggelar karpet dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan, "umma di tengah, appa di kanan aku dikiri." Titah Xiuhan membuat Sehun tersenyum, itu anaknya ? anaknya yang dulu sempat ia abaikan karena seorang yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya.

Mereka bertiga langsung merebahkan diri mereka, Xiuhan langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka bertiga.

"selamat tidur umma, appa." Xiuhan bergumam sendiri sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping dan memejamkan matanya.

##########

Pagi tiba, apartement Xiuhan yang biasanya selalu hening karena Xiuhan lebih memilih untuk sarapan di kantin kampusnya, menjadi ramai karena datangnya Luhan dan Sehun.

Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Kyungin sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya sejak semalam, Luhan yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lalu mendekat sambil meletakan roti yang sudah di panggang, tak lupa susu putih untuk melengkapi sarapan pagi Xiuhan.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Xiuhan mendongak dan bersiap untuk berdiri tapi Luhan mencegahnya, "sarapan dulu, biar umma yang buka." Xiuhan bergumam terimakasih pada Luhan yang jalan menjauh.

Luhan membuka pintu dan menarik sebelah alisnya melihat siapa yang datang, karena sang tamu yang membelakangi pintu membuat Luhan ikut terdiam.

"maaf cari siapa ?" tanya Luhan sopan membuat sang tamu membalikan tubuhnya, mata Luhan membulat sambil tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyungin-ah." Luhan langsung menarik Kyungin dalam pelukannya, Luhan sangat mengenal betul Kyungin.

Sahabat Xiuhan sejak menengah atas, membuat Luhan sudah menganggap Kyungin sebagai anaknya.

"astaga ! aku tidak tahu kalau ahjumma sudah berada di korea, Xiu bilang ahjumma ke korea minggu depan." Celoteh Kyungin dalam pelukan Luhan, Luhan terkekeh.

"kedatangan kami di percepat, karena ayah Xiuhan ada pekerjaan mendadak." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Xiu nya ada ahjumma ?"

"ada, sedang sarapan ! kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik Kyungin masuk kedalam, dan menggiringnya ke ruang makan.

"kebetulan… belum ahjumma." Luhan tertawa dan menduduk kan Kyungin secara paksa di samping Xiuhan yang belum menyadari kehadiran Kyungin karena sibuk mencibir Kyungin yang tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"siapa yang kau hubungi ?"

"Kyungi – eh… kau sejak kapan ?" jawab Xiuhan sambil mengerjap matanya lucu dan menatap Kyungin.

"sejak tadi, kau tidak sadar aku muncul ?" sinis Kyungin membuat Xiuhan mengacak rambut Kyungin gemas.

"aku terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel karena ada seseorang yang tidak mengangkat telepon ku sejak semalam." Sindir Xiuhan membuat Kyungin mendesah pelan.

Kursi depan di tarik pertanda ada seseorang yang mendudukinya, Kyungin menatap namja itu takjub dan tak berkedip.

Ia menahan nafasnya, seakan sedang bertemu dengan malaikat yang turun dari langit, "kau tidak pernah bercerita punya oppa." Ucap Kyungin sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Xiuhan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat dua anak muda yang sedang bertengkar kecil, di hadapannya ini.

"ahh ? oppa ? dia ?" Xiuhan menunjuk Sehun membuat Sehun menatap tajam Xiuhan, membuat Xiuhan menelan ludahnya pahit.

Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "dia ayahku bodoh." Kyungin mendelik lalu menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kearah Kyungin yang membatu.

Mungkin jika Sehun mendengarnya tadi, ia akan malu setengah mati.

Kyungin menatap Xiuhan yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan santai pun menoleh.

"kau tidak pernah bercerita punya ayah setampan itu, kupikir itu kembaran mu." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan mendengus kesal, ia harus disamakan dengan ayahnya yang sudah berumur kepala tiga. Hei ! Xiuhan baru 19 tahun.

"kau menghinaku eoh ?" Kyungin langsung memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya membuat Xiuhan kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Luhan datang mendekat dengan dua piring roti panggang di tangannya, ia memberikannya pada Sehun satu dan pada Kyungin satu.

"Kyungin-ah, kenalkan ini appa Xiuhan." Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul Sehun yang sedang mengunyah potongan roti didalam mulutnya.

Kyungin hanya mengangguk kepalanya kikuk, ia jadi malu sendiri.

Beruntung hanya Xiuhan yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi, jika Luhan dengar mungkin Kyungin akan disuruh ke dokter mata untuk memeriksa matanya.

"annyeong ahjussi, Kyungin imnida." Sapa Kyungin sambil membungkuk di hadapan Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah berdiri.

"teman Xiuhan, ne ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kyungin tersenyum, Xiuhan benar benar anak dari Luhan dan Sehun, nada bicara yang ceria menurun dari Luhan lalu wajah Xiuhan yang datar tanpa ekspresi menurun dari Sehun.

"calon menantu kita yeobo."

"uhuk… uhuk…" Kyungin langsung menyodorkan susu putih milik Xiuhan yang tersedak roti sarapannya.

"pelan pelan dong." Kyungin menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Xiuhan, Xiuhan menghela nafas lega lalu menatap Luhan yang terkikik kecil.

"umma !" pekik Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menutup telinganya.

"berisik ! jangan di anggap serius, ku pikir Luhan ahjumma hanya bercanda." Ucap Kyungin dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Xiuhan.

"habiskan sarapanmu, kita bisa terlambat."

##########

Sesampainya di kampus, mereka langsung duduk di kantin dan tak lupa dengan berbagai macam camilan yang tersedia di meja mereka, mereka membolos kelas demi tugas ayah Kyungin 'mencari namja bernama Sehun' Kyungin menatap ponselnya malas karena sejak tadi ayahnya tidak membalas pesannya.

"mencari namja itu dimana ?" Kyungin menatap Xiuhan lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang masih tetap berwarna hitam.

"ke high school tempat umma bersekolah dulu, kata appa hanya naik bus dari sini dan tepat turun di halte yang berada di depan sekolah itu." Jelas Kyungin membuat Xiuhan menatapnya meminta keseriusan.

"kau serius ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya.

"yasudah, ayo kita jalan sekarang sebelum–"

"mataharinya semakin terik ? sebenarnya kau itu manusia atau vampire si ?" Xiuhan memicingkan matanya dan langsung meninggalkan Kyungin yang mencibir kelakuan aneh Xiuhan.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan, salahkan kulitnya yang terlalu sensitive.

Ia akan berubah menjadi merah jika terlalu lama terkena matahari.

"Yaak tunggu aku !" teriak Kyungin saat melihat Xiuhan yang mulai menjauhi kantinnya.

Xiuhan mendesah mendengar suara Kyungin.

TBC

Balesa Review ya Hwa ga mau banyak ngomong takut di lempar -_-

Ini FF emang pernah Hwa publish di page dan emang belus selesai tapi nanti disini Hwa bakal publish sampe Ending dan authornya sama sama Hwa kok jadi bukan plagiat atau apa lah gitu

Terus buat yang udah review makasih responnya, ini Hwa lanjutin chapter ke 2 nya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : This is your son part 3**

**Cast :**

**Kyungin as Kaisoo daughter**

**Jongsoo as Kaisoo Son**

**Xiuhan as HunHan Son**

**Warning : GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Summary : bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary macam apa inih ?***

**Jadi…**

**Happy…**

**Reading XD**

_TISY chap3_

Kyungin mendongak kan kepalanya melihat plang sekolah yang bercongkol disana.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, sebenarnya ia mencari apa sih ? kenapa Jongin menyuruhnya untuk ke high school tempat Kyungsoo menimba ilmu dulu.

Mungkin mereka berteman saat sekolah dulu, Kyungin mengedikan bahunya dan berjalan pelan memasuki sekolah itu.

Sepertinya sekolah sedang waktunya belajar terlihat karena tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran di sini.

"kau yakin kita kesini ?" tanya Xiuhan, perasaannya tak enak setelah memasuki sekolah itu, Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan.

Xiuhan mencibir tak jelas membuat Kyungin mendesah, kenapa Xiuhan berubah menjadi cerewet, seperti seorang gadis.

"kita cari ruang guru, lalu tanyakan apa ada murid bernama Sehun." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan mendesah, ia merasa seperti seorang detective jika seperti ini.

"angkatan tahun berapa ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ia berada di bawah satu tahun dari umma." Xiuhan menggaruk kepalanya kesal, mencari seseorang hanya bermodalkan nama.

Ini benar benar gila !

"yang penting kita cari ruang guru dulu Xiu."

"ya ya ya aku mengerti." Ucap Xiuhan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyungin yang mendesah pelan.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Ia tidak mungkin mencari Sehun sendirian, ia butuh teman.

##########

"permisi." Ucap Xiuhan dan Kyungin bersamaan saat mata mereka menangkap papan 'Teacher Room' kepala mereka menyembul kedalam sambil tersenyum karena para penghuni disana hanya terdiam melihat makhluk asing yang tiba tiba muncul.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya seorang guru perempuan menghampiri Xiuhan dan Kyungin yang memandang satu sama lain.

"kami ingin melihat data siswa di sekolah ini, pada siapa kami harus bertanya ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang dan muncul guru laki laki dengan postur yang tinggi.

"ada yang bisa di bantu ?" tanya guru itu membuat Kyungin menyenggol lengan Xiuhan yang sedang menelan ludahnya pahit.

"mereka ingin melihat data siswa, kuserahkan mereka pada mu yeol." Ucap guru perempuan sambil melenggang pergi, guru pria menatap Xiuhan dan Kyungin yang masih terdiam itu.

"ayo kita keruanganku." Ucap guru itu membuat Kyungin dan Xiuhan mengikuti langkah kaki guru itu, Kyungin berjalan tepat di belakang Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan mendesah pelan.

"kenapa malah bersembunyi ?"

"aku takut, kenapa ada orang yang tinggi seperti dia ?"

"kau saja yang terlalu pendek." Kyungin mendelik mendengar ucapan santai Xiuhan, mereka menyejajarkan dengan guru pria itu.

Lalu mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dan guru itu langsung terduduk di sofa dengan santainya, memanggil kedua anak muda yang takut takut memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata Kyungin, karena hanya terisi oleh lemari lemari yang penuh dengan buku.

"duduk laah." Ucap guru itu sambil menunjuk sofa panjang yang berada di sampingnya, Kyungin mendorong Xiuhan untuk maju duluan agar duduk lebih dulu di dekat guru itu.

"jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya guru itu setelah melihat tamunya duduk dengan nyaman, Kyungin mendesah pelan membuat Xiuhan menoleh kearah Kyungin.

"kami hanya ingin melihat data murid yang lulus di tahun 2013." Kyungin menatap datar Xiuhan yang bertanya dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

"oh memangnya ada keperluan apa ?" tanya guru itu membuat Kyungin mengigit bibir bawahnya, oh semoga saja Xiuhan tidak menceritakan cerita yang sesungguhnya pada manusia tiang di hadapan mereka ini.

"euhmm… ah.. karena umma kami ingin mengundang semua temannya di acara pernikahan kami."

Taaaakk !

Pukulan telak menghantam puncak kepala Xiuhan, Kyungin hanya bisa memicingkan matanya kesal.

Kenapa harus itu alasan nya ? pikir Kyungin.

"ah begitu ya ? tunggu sebentar." Ucap guru itu membuat Kyungin dan Xiuhan terdiam.

Kyungin menghentikan niatnya yang ingin memukul lebih lanjut Xiuhan setelah melihat reaksi guru itu.

Guru pria itu kembali dengan dua buku tebal yang bisa di pastikan buku kesiswaan, buku yang mencatat nama, tempat dan tanggal lahir, nomor ponsel dan alamat lengkap.

Nafas Kyungin tercekat melihat dua buku itu.

Meringis pelan, membuat Xiuhan menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"haruskah kita cari di sana ? ugh… mengerikan sekali." Gumam Kyungin membuat Xiuhan mendesah pelan.

"siapa nama ibu mu ? siapa tahu aku kenal."

"eh ?" Kyungin dan Xiuhan mendelik sambil menatap guru yang ternyata juga membantu membuka buku itu.

"eumm… Kyung.."

"Kyungsoo ?" Kyungin menatap guru itu dengan mata terheran, bagaimana guru itu bisa kenal ?

Kalau di lihat dari wajahnya, ia belum terlalu tua.

Tidak mungkin kan guru itu juga mengajar disini saat Kyungsoo masih bersekolah disini.

Kyungin dan Xiuhan menganggukan kepalanya membuat guru itu tertawa, Kyungin dan Xiuhan saling menatap satu sama lain dan menatap heran guru itu.

"yaampun, Kyungie sudah punya anak dan sebentar lagi punya cucu… aku jadi merindukannya." Gumam guru itu membuat Kyungin dan Xiuhan menatap nya heran.

"mian, kau mengenal ibu ku ?" tanya Kyungin hati hati, guru itu mengangguk membuat Kyungin semakin tidak mengerti.

"jelas kenal, ia teman sekelasku… katakan padanya Park Chanyeol merindukannya." Ucap guru bernama Chanyeol itu membuat Kyungin membulatkan mulutnya mengerti.

Berbeda dengan Kyungin, Xiuhan sudah sibuk dengan berkas berkas di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dan ingin membuktikan sendiri bahwa Sehun yang di maksud Kyungin itu bukan ayahnya.

Kyungin dan Chanyeol bercerita dan bersenda gurau.

Kyungin melupakan rencana awalnya yang ingin mencari tentang Sehun.

Mata Xiuhan membulat tak kala matanya menemukan tanda pengenal dengan nama 'Oh Sehun'

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

Kali ini ia benar benar berharap ada Sehun lain yang bersekolah di sekolah itu dan lulusan tahun yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Kyungsoo itu di tahun 2012 bukan 2013." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Xiuhan terdiam, tangannya langsung terhenti membuka lembar lembaran kertas laminating itu.

"yang di 2013 itu Sehun." Kyungin dan Xiuhan mendelik.

Kyungin yang memang sedang menatap Chanyeol langsung terdiam membeku, Xiuhan langsung mendongak kan kepalanya.

"ah aku benar benar ingin mengadakan reuni." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa tahu atmosfer di antara mereka bertiga sudah berubah menjadi suram.

"Sehun ? itu siapa ahjussi ?" tanya Kyungin memberanikan diri membuat Xiuhan terdiam, ia berharap semoga jawaban nya tidak aneh.

"ah Sehun itu adalah fans Kyungsoo, sejak Sehun masuk ia sudah mengejar Kyungsoo tapi entah lah.. setelah kami lulus aku tidak tahu tentang mereka." Jelas Chanyeol di akhiri desahan kecewa dari mulutnya.

Xiuhan memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, beruntung ia yang berada disini bukan Luhan.

Mungkin jika Luhan, Luhan sudah pingsan karena syok.

"tapi kudengar mereka sempat punya hubungan dan yang aku kaget Sehun malah menikah dengan yeoja china." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, membuat Xiuhan menelan ludahnya pahit.

Yeoja china ? ibunya berasal dari China.

Oh tuhan ! semoga ini mimpi, Xiuhan memejamkan matanya tapi tidak dengan Kyungin.

Ia sangat antusias mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang menurutnya sebuah petunjuk itu.

"lalu kalian pernah berkomunikasi lagi ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"tidak, hanya saat Kyungsoo melahirkan ! dan itu sudah sangat lama… kalau boleh aku tahu, dari kalian berdua siapa anak Kyungsoo ?" tanya Chanyeol dan membuat Kyungin tersadar dan menatap Chanyeol.

"aku… Kyungsoo itu ibuku." Jawab Kyungin sambil tersenyum membuat Chanyeol tersenyum juga.

"waah kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti Kyungsoo, eumm sayangnya istri ku sedang cuti, mungkin ia akan bahagia melihat kau." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Kyungin tersenyum.

"ah tunggu disini, akan ku ambilkan berkas kesiswaan tahun 2012 ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri rak buku di belakangnya.

Xiuhan masih menegang, keringat nya mengucur deras dan jantungnya berdengup kencang.

Ini mimpi buruk ! Xiuhan menggeleng kepalanya samar.

"Xiu kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Kyungin melihat Xiuhan yang terdiam dengan wajah memucat.

"kau sakit ?" tanya Kyungin sambil menyentuh kening Xiuhan, dan menggeleng samar badan Xiuhan tidak panas tapi mengapa ia berkeringat ?

"badanmu tidak pan –"

"ini berkasnya." Chanyeol kembali terduduk dan membuat Kyungin tersenyum.

"lihat ini aku.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk foto dan id pengenal 'Park Chanyeol' "lalu ini istriku." Ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk foto dan id pengenal 'Byun Baekhyun'

"mana ibuku ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"ini ibumu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk foto dan id pengenal 'Do Kyungsoo'

Kyungin tersenyum, Chanyeol benar Kyungsoo cantik.

Dari fotonya saja sudah cantik, bagaimana aslinya ?

Xiuhan menatap lembaran lembaran itu dengan nanar.

Ini mengerikan ! dan ini mimpi buruk !

"istri ahjussi juga cantik." Ucap Kyungin membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, Xiuhan yang masih terdiam menatap Kyungin yang tersenyum ceraaah.

"ahh tentu sajaa, Baekkie ku memang cantik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pipi merona, membuat Kyungin terkekeh tapi tidak dengan Xiuhan.

Xiuhan masih terdiam, di kepalanya hanya tergambar bagaimana nasipnya dengan Luhan jika Sehun yang di maksud Kyungin itu ayahnya.

Xiuhan menelan ludah nya pahit berkali kali dan Kyungin terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar cerita cerita tentang Kyungsoo saat sekolah dulu.

"oh… jadi namja itu bernama Oh Sehun." Xiuhan langsung tersadar dan langsung menatap Kyungin dengan wajah menegang.

Oh Sehun ? ayahnya bernama Oh Sehun.

"HunSoo Couple ? itu julukan yang di berikan teman teman mereka ahjussi ?" Chanyeol mengangguk kan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Kyungin tertawa senang, berbeda dengan Xiuhan.

Rasanya Xiuhan ingin segera berlari pulang dan meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya.

Bertanya sedetail pada ayahnya, Ohh umma kumohon kau tetap menjadi ibu ku setelah masalah ini.

Xiuhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, badannya bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

"Kyung… bagaimana kalau kau catat nama namanya untuk undangan kita ?" Kyungin menoleh kearah Xiuhan dan tersenyum kikuk.

Ia lupa jika sedang berbohong pada Chanyeol.

"ah… baiklah." Kyungin mengeluarkan buku kecil dan mencatat nama nama itu dan sesekali bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai teman dekat Kyungsoo.

Xiuhan lebih memilih diam, ia benar benar harus meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya sebelum Kyungin yang menemukannya.

Kedua keluarga bisa hancur dengan adanya masalah ini.

"Xiu ! kau kenapa si ? diam saja ? kau lapar atau haus ?" Xiuhan mengelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Kyungin, Kyungin yang melihat Xiuhan hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Tersenyum dengan terpaksa, itulah yang Kyungin lihat.

"aku lupa memberikan kalian minum, tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Chanyeol keluar ruangannya meninggalkan Kyungin dan Xiuhan.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan, Kyungin yang melihat itu langsung menatap Xiuhan.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Xiuhan kembali menoleh dan kembali tersenyum palsu.

"aku lapar dan haus tapi aku ingin bubble tea dan jajjangmyun."

"ahh ?" Kyungin menganga kan mulut dan mengernyitkan keningnya membuat Xiuhan kembali terkekeh.

"jangan aneh aneh, sebentar lagi kita dapat petunjuk."

"bukannya sudaah."

Kyungin mendesah pelan dan menatap Xiuhan yang kembali membuka buka buku kesiswaan, terbuka di halaman yang menampilkan ayahnya.

'Oh Sehun, Seoul, 12 april.' Batin Xiuhan.

"baru namanya belum alamatnya." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan kembali mendesah.

Sepertinya ia harus sabar sabar jika ingin bertanya pada ayahnya.

##########

Kaki Xiuhan dan Kyungin berjalan santai di lorong yang mulai ramai, karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi membuat para murid keluar dari kelas mereka dan berbondong bondong menuju kantin.

Kyungin masih menatap dengan mata membulat identitas 'Oh Sehun' yang tadi ia catat selain nama nama teman teman Kyungsoo.

"sampai kapan kau menatap catatan itu ? catatan itu tidak mungkin bicara memberitahumu sebuah petunjuk." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Kyungin mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap Xiuhan yang sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan identitas ini… eumm tapi apa ya ?" ucap Kyungin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya membuat Xiuhan mendesah, ekor matanya menatap para murid yang berlalu lalang di hadapan nya sambil membawa makanan.

Jangan lupakan mereka belum makan lagi setelah sarapan pagi dan ini sudah pukul 11 jadi wajar perut Xiuhan sudah mengamuk minta di isi.

"aku lapar, bagaimana ka –."

"ahh… marganya sama denganmu Xiu." Pekik Kyungin memotong ucapan Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan membulatkan matanya dan menegang.

Di tatapannya Kyungin yang sedang tersenyum menatap identitas itu dengan tatapan horror, membuat Xiuhan menelan ludahnya pahit.

"ya memang sama ! tapi belum tentu kami satu keluarga." Ucap Xiuhan dingin dan ketus membuat Kyungin menatapnya heran.

"ada apa denganmu ? penyakit 'ingin bubble tea dan jjajangmyun' mu kumat lagi ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Xiuhan menghela nafasnya kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungin yang menatapnya heran.

"dasar aneh !" gumam Kyungin sambil memasukan buku catatannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan mengikuti langkah lebar Xiuhan.

##########

"aku harus kerumah sakit." Ucap Kyungin saat mereka sampai di halte bus, di tatapnya Xiuhan dengan tatapan heran.

Sejak Kyungin memekik sambil berteriak tentang marga 'Oh Sehun' Xiuhan jadi acuh !

Bahkan Kyungin merasa itu bukan Xiuhan nya, itu orang lain yang hidup di dalam tubuh Xiuhan.

Tapi mana mungkin, ini kehidupan nyata.

Tidak mungkin satu tubuh di huni oleh dua roh, hanya pemikiran orang yang sering menonton drama.

Ya termasuk Kyungin, ia merasa Xiuhan berbeda.

Sejak ia mengatakan tentang namja yang bernama Sehun, ia mulai agak berubah.

Cara bicara nya dan perlakuannya.

Kyungin akui, ia merindukan Xiuhan yang jahil dan sering menganggunya dari pada yang seperti ini.

"ya pulang lah, aku ada urusan mendadak jadi tidak bisa menemanimu, maaf." Ucap Xiuhan tanpa menatap Kyungin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa ?'

Xiuhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebentar menatap Kyungin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungin sendiri di halte bus.

Kyungin menatap sedih kepergian Xiuhan, biasanya jika ia sudah bicara menyangkut Jongsoo pasti ia akan membantu.

Tapi ini tidak ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Xiuhan mendesah pelan, kaki nya melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kyungin sendiri di halte bus tanpa menemaninya.

Sejujurnya ia berat melakukan ini, tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Ia harus benar benar bertanya pada ayahnya tentang ini, ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, ya siapapun.

Luhan, dirinya dan Kyungin.

Termasuk Jongin ! ayah Kyungin yang di bohongi oleh Kyungsoo.

Sesungguhnya ini bukan salah Kyungsoo juga kan ? ia tidak tahu menahu tentang ini, jika saja Jongsoo tidak sakit mungkin kenyataan pahit ini tidak akan pernah terungkap.

Xiuhan menoleh kebelakangnya dan di tatap Kyungin di sana.

Sedang menundukan kepalanya, membuat hati Xiuhan mencelos melihatnya.

Disaat seperti ini ia malah mengacuhkan Kyungin, tapi keluarga nya sedang berada dalam keadaan kritis.

Jadi ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya dulu baru Kyungin, cintanya.

##########

"ah Nona Kim." Kyungin mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap dokter yang baru keluar dari kamar Jongsoo dengan satu suster yang membawa map hijau itu.

Tersenyum tipis, walaupun hatinya sangat berat untuk tersenyum.

Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, menyembunyikan masalah yang menganggu pikirannya.

"waktunya Jongsoo untuk cuci darah." Kyungin tersadar dan kembali tersenyum lebar kearah dokter.

Melirik sebentar kamar Jongsoo yang sudah sepi, sepertinya Jongsoo sudah di bius dan cuci darah sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"ah… aku yang menemani Jongsoo uisa" ucap Kyungin membuat dokter itu tersenyum lalu melirik kearah suster, "bawa Jongsoo keruang bedah." Suster menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Kyungin menatap sang dokter yang tengah tersenyum dan senyumnya berangsur angur menghilang dari wajahnya.

"kalian sudah dapat donor ginjalnya ? Jongsoo masih terlalu muda untuk ini semua." Ucap sang dokter membuat Kyungin mengigit bibir bawahnya miris, bahkan ia belum menemukan Sehun dimana ? dokter seperti memaksa agar ia cepat cepat menemukan namja itu.

Kyungin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat sang dokter menghela nafasnya pelan, "kuharap secepatnya, ia tidak bisa hidup terus menerus bergantung dengan obat dan cuci darah." Kyungin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti maksud sang dokter.

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti maksudku Kyung." Ucap sang dokter sambil mengusak pelan rambut Kyungin dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang bedah.

Kyungin terdiam, dadanya merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan sang dokter.

Sepertinya ia benar benar harus cepat mencari namja bernama Sehun itu, Kyungin menundukan kepalanya.

Ia jadi teringat Xiuhan, jika sedang seperti ini ia bersedia menjadi punggung atau bahu untuk tempat bersadar bahkan ia tak segan untuk memeluk Kyungin.

Tapi kini Xiuhan tidak ada ! siapa yang akan menjadi bahunya ? tidak ada.

Sepertinya kali ini Kyungin harus melewati ini sendiri.

##########

Xiuhan memasuki apartementnya yang sepi, ya seperti biasa.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari sosok yang sedang ingin ia temui berada di ruang televise tak lupa dengan remote di tangannya.

"appa." Teriak Xiuhan, Xiuhan dapat melihat punggung Sehun terlonjak kecil saat mendengar teriakannya, menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Xiuhan tapi Xiuhan hanya menatapnya datar membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu ? sedang patah hati kah ?" Xiuhan menggeleng dan Sehun memanggil Xiuhan untuk duduk di sampingnya, mengecilkan volume televise dan menatap Xiuhan yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

Seperti bercermin ! itulah yang ada di pikiran Oh Sehun.

Oh Xiuhan benar benar hasil kerja kerasnya, tersenyum sampai terkikik membuat Xiuhan mendengus sebal.

"jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh appa." Ucap Xiuhan dingin membuat Sehun langsung terdiam dan menatap Xiuhan.

"ada apa denganmu eumm ?"

"umma kemana ?" tanya Xiuhan, bukannya malah menjawab Xiuhan malah balik bertanya pada Sehun yang langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

"sedang kerumah Haraboeji dan pulang malam, kenapa ?" jawab Sehun santai membuat Xiuhan mendesah, ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya padaSehun tentang masa sekolahnya dulu dan apa benar Sehun ayahnya sama dengan Sehun yang di cari Kyungin ?

Jika memang benar Xiuhan bersumpah akan menyuruh Sehun untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan sampai Luhan memafkan Sehun.

"apa appa bersekolah di SM Senior High School ?" mata Sehun langsung membulat mendengar pertanyaan sederhana Xiuhan tapi membuat pikirannya langsung terpecah.

Dan langsung berporos pada satu orang yang sampai saat ini ia rindukan, Kyungsoo.

"aku butuh jawaban bukan hanya keheningan !"ucap Xiuhan dingin dengan wajah datar membuat Sehun mendesah lalu menatap Xiuhan.

"iya Xiu, appa memang bersekolah disana… apa ada masalah ?" tanya Sehun santai, sesungguhnya ia sedang berusaha tenang mengingat ini benar benar sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan sejak dulu.

"apa kau kenal dengan Do Kyungsoo ?" mata Sehun seakan keluar dari tempat mendengar Xiuhan mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo dengan lancarnya, menelan ludahnya pahit.

Wajahnya menegang, nafasnya tersengal karena jantungnya berdetak tidak sebagai mana mestinya, Xiuhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kekecewaan karena bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

Yang ia harapkan adalah Sehun berkata dengan ketus menjawab 'Tidak'.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat sekarang ? wajah Sehun menegang dan matanya membulat sempurna, tak lupa dengan keringat yang mengucur mulus melewati keningnya.

Xiuhan benar benar tak habis pikir, mimpi buruknya benar benar nyata.

Kenyataan pahit di tengah keluarga yang menurut Xiuhan sangat harmonis, Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun dan Xiuhan tapi nyatanya cinta Luhan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sehun membohonginya, entahlah apa namanya yang jelas ini kebohongan.

"darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Sehun lirih membuat kepala Xiuhan mendekat kearah Sehun, pandangan mata Sehun meneduh.

Xiuhan tersenyum mengejek kearah Sehun seakan ia baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dan mengungkap penjahat nya secara langsung tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain.

"haruskah aku bercerita sekarang ? sedangkan appa menyembunyikannya selama bertahun tahun ?" ucap Xiuhan mengejek Sehun membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"iya, appa mengenal Kyungsoo."

"apa hubungan appa dengan Kyungsoo ahjumma ?" tanya Xiuhan lagi, kali ini dengan nada menyelidik membuat Sehun merasa seperti tersangka yang sudah tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"apa urusan nya denganmu ?" tanya balik Sehun membuat Xiuhan menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"anak appa membutuhkan appa !" jawab Xiuhan dingin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam mencerna ucapan Xiuhan.

Anaknya membutuhkannya ? Kyungsoo ?

Mata Sehun langsung membulat dan menoleh kearah kamar Xiuhan yang membanting pintunya kesal.

Sehun berlari menghampiri pintu yang sudah tertutup sempurna itu, mengedornya secara brutal membuat Xiuhan yang berada di dalam kamar hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela bantal.

"apa yang kau katakan appa tidak mengerti Xiu." Ucap Sehun setelah memasuki kamar Xiuhan dan mendapati Xiuhan sedang tertelungkup dengan kepala di tutupi bantal.

Sehun menarik kasar Xiuhan untuk bangkit dan berdiri di hadapannya, Xiuhan menatap Sehun tajam dan dingin.

"appa tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Sehun dingin dan dengan nada menyelidik membuat Xiuhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"tidak mengerti atau pura pura tidak mengerti ?" Xiuhan menatap Sehun yang menengang dan menahan emosinya mungkin karena Xiuhan memancing emosinya.

"kau kurang ajar pada appa mu sendiri !"

"apa kau pantas di sebut ayah eoh ? tidak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ku dan umma eumm ? ingin ku ceritakan –"

Plaaaak !

Tangan Sehun mendarat dengan sempurnanya di pipi putih Xiuhan, mata Xiuhan memanas.

Ia juga merasakan perih pada pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

Nafas Sehun tersengal sengal, mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang membara.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pertengkarannya dengan Xiuhan, hanya saja Sehun belum siap untuk mengungkap semuanya.

Terlebih Xiuhan langsung yang mengetahuinya tanpa perantara orang lain.

"Jongin ahjussi mencarimu, sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyungsoo ahjumma baru kau selesaikan dengan ku dan umma." Xiuhan menatap tajam Sehun lalu mendesah, meraih tas ransel yang sesungguhnya hanya berisi buku buku kuliah dan dompetnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung.

Sehun masih terdiam di posisinya, ia tak menyangka jika Xiuhan sudah mengetahui sampai sejauh itu.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan menggeram kesal.

Jongin ? bukannya itu suami Kyungsoo.

Untuk apa Jongin mencarinya ? anak ? apa benar 'kecelakaan' itu membuahkan anak ? dan itu anaknya ?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang semua yang di katakan Xiuhan dan kenyataan di masa lalunya.

Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan tubuhnya merosot jatuh luruh kelantai.

Wajah Kyungsoo kini benar benar terngiang dikepalanya bersamaan dengan berbagai pertanyaan itu.

TBC !

Balesan Review :

Park Min Mi : entah Hwa ga bisa bilang Kai itu kenapa, wkwk, okeh ini udah di lanjut, makasi #Bow

Deer IAM : okeeeh ini udah di lanjut makasi #Bow

Shallow Lin : iyaa lanjutannya Hwa publish disini ne, soalnya takut responnya sedikit Hwa malah jadi males ngelanjutin deh, okeh makasi ya #Bow

.96 : iya disana udah kelamaan, jadi takut responnya mengecewakan jadi publish disini ajah ya, wkwk maklum akun baru jadi semua cerita yang Hwa punya akan publish disini. Okeh makasi #Bow

Udah kan ? review nya udah Hwa balas #Nyengir.

Hwa usahain untuk update cepet ya.

Makasi untuk semua atas review nya.

#Bow #Ngilang


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : This is your son part 4**

**Cast :**

**Kyungin as Kaisoo daughter**

**Jongsoo as Kaisoo Son**

**Xiuhan as HunHan Son**

**Warning : GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Summary : bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary macam apa inih ?***

**Jadi…**

**Happy…**

**Reading XD**

Langkah gontai Xiuhan terhenti pada halte bus yang jauh dari rumahnya, mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, meringis sedikit merasakan sakit disana.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tak besar seperti rasa sakit di hatinya, Xiuhan benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Sehun yang sedang di cari Kyungin adalah ayahnya.

Walaupun Sehun tidak menjawab 'iya' semua pertanyaan Xiuhan.

Tapi di lihat dari reaksi yang di tunjukan Sehun membuat Xiuhan yakin kalau Sehun yang di maksud Kyungin adalah ayahnya.

Xiuhan terduduk disana dan menundukan kepalanya, dadanya benar benar sesak mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Menyakitkan sungguh.

"Kyungin." Lirihnya pelan, Xiuhan sontak langsung mendongak kan kepalanya dan teringat akan Kyungin dirumah sakit.

Kaki Xiuhan melangkah memasuki bus yang akan mengantarkannya kerumah sakit tempat Jongsoo di rawat.

##########

Xiuhan berjalan pelan di lorong rumah sakit dan matanya menangkap punggung yang sangat ia kenal, Kyungin.

Kyungin sedang berdiri di depan ruang bedah dan membelakanginya, Xiuhan tersenyum miris melihat itu.

Kakinya kembali melangkah pelan dan setelah tiba di belakang Kyungin.

Xiuhan menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kyungin membuat Kyungin tersentak kaget.

"kau si –"

"biarkan seperti ini dulu Kyung." Ucap Xiuhan membuat Kyungin terdiam, ia sudah sangat hafal suara Xiuhan.

Xiuhan menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungin, membuat Kyungin mendesah pelan.

Jika Xiuhan seperti ini berarti ia sedang menghadapi masalah dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan kecil dari bibir Xiuhan.

"ada apa denganmu eumm ?"tanya Kyungin pelan dan Xiuhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungin mendesah pelan.

"apa guna nya aku jika kau tidak bercerita eumm ?" ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungin.

Xiuhan mengatur nafasnya, menghela nafasnya membuat Kyungin menegang.

Karena nafasnya benar benar berhembus menyentuh tengkuknya.

"tidak apa Kyung, aku baik baik saja… maaf karena meninggalkanmu tadi." Kyungin mendesah pelan, sepertinya Xiuhan tidak ingin bercerita dan Kyungin tidak mau memaksa.

Xiuhan merubah posisi tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya tetap memeluk pinggang Kyungin dan tangan kanannya melingkar penuh obsesi di pundak Kyungin.

"apa itu Jongsoo ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabaan atas pertanyaan Xiuhan.

"kau tidak bilang jika Jongsoo akan operasi ?" ucap Xiuhan membuat Kyungin memicingkan matanya walaupun Xiuhan tidak bisa melihatnya.

"siapa yang operasi eoh ? dia cuci darah." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan terkekeh dan mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungin.

"lepaskan Xiu, kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan tersenyum kikuk dan melepaskan pelukannya walaupun sesungguhnya ia enggan.

Karena menurutnya tubuh Kyungin lebih nyaman untuk di peluk dan membuatnya candu.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" Kyungin menatap khawatir wajah Xiuhan yang ternoda dengan sudut bibir yang biru dan mengeluarkan darah.

Xiuhan terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"kau berkelahi ?" tanya Kyungin menyelidik membuat Xiuhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, Xiuhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal membuat Kyungin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"tidak ! hanya kecelakaan." Xiuhan memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata bulat Kyungin.

Xiuhan takut jika alasan nya terbaca jelas oleh Kyungin.

"setidaknya kecelakaan itu luka di tangan atau kaki bukannya di sudut bibir seperti ini."

"aaaaww… sakit tahu." Pekik Xiuhan setelah Kyungin menekan luka di sudut bibirnya dengan kesal, Kyungin hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat Xiuhan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di sudut bibirnya.

"aku tahu itu sakit." Ucap Kyungin tanpa dosa membuat Xiuhan menggeram kesal, jika ia tidak ingat Kyungin siapa sudah ia tarik kedalam kamar Jongsoo.

Sepertinya otak Sehun juga tercetak di kepala Xiuhan.

"mau ku obati ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Xiuhan tersenyum dan meringis kecil saat sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"caranya ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Kyungin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memasang mode on berfikir.

"kau tunggu sini, aku akan meminta apa saja yang bisa mengobatimu." Ucap Kyungin sambil jalan menjauh meninggalkan Xiuhan.

Xiuhan memilih untuk duduk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tembok, memejamkan matanya sejenak karena hari ini ia benar benar lelah.

Banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dari Kyungin bertemu ayahnya sampai ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

Xiuhan merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Beruntung ia tidak lupa membawa ponsel, ia bisa mengabari Luhan untuk tidak khawatir saat tidak menemukannya dirumah nanti.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan melihat layar hitam tergambar di ponselnya, ponselnya mati ?

Untuk apa membawa nya kalau malah mati ? Xiuhan tidak sempat membawa charger ponselnya karena sudah terlanjur kesal dengan ayahnya.

Xiuhan memasukan kembali ponselnya saat melihat Kyungin membawa kotak P3K berjalan menghampirinya, Xiuhan tersenyum.

Lihat betapa menggodanya Kyungin jika sedang tersenyum seperti itu.

Apa Kyungin akan menerima menjadi kekasihnya jika Xiuhan menyatakan perasaannya ?

Terlalu sering bersama Kyungin membuat rasa di dada Xiuhan semakin tebal dan sulit untuk di tolak.

Dan bagaimana jika Kyungin tahu jika Sehun yang ia cari adalah ayahnya, namja yang sempat ia katakan tampan tanpa sengaja itu.

Xiuhan mendesah dan menundukan kepalanya, sungguh kepala terasa sangat pening hari ini.

Segala pertanyaan tentang hubungan dengan Kyungin benar benar berputar tanpa henti di kepalanya.

"mendesah dan menunduk saat melihatku datang ? jahat sekali kau Xiu." Xiuhan mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Kyungin yang menatapnya malas dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"bukan begitu Kyung, hanya saja aku lapar." Ucap Xiuhan dengan berbohong lagi membuat Kyungin membulatkan matanya dan duduk di samping Xiuhan.

"sebentar lagi umma datang, lalu setelah itu kita beli jjajangmyun dan bubble tea." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis karena Kyungin tidak melihat senyuman Xiuhan itu.

Kyungin menarik tangan Xiuhan untuk menghadapnya, tangan Kyungin membuka kotak P3K itu dan membubuhkan alkohol pada kapas, menempel nempelkan pelan di sudut bibir Xiuhan yang terluka.

"ssshh…" Xiuhan meringis tapi tidak membuat Kyungin menghentikannya.

Di olesinya obat merah dan menempelkan plester disana, Kyungin tersenyum membuat Xiuhan ikut tersenyum.

"Kyung !" panggil Xiuhan membuat Kyungin yang sedang membereskan kotak itu pun menoleh dan menatap Xiuhan.

"ada apa ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Xiuhan menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap balik Kyungin.

"aku menyukaimu." Mata Kyungin membulat mendengar pernyataan Xiuhan, Kyungin menundukan kepalanya dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"kau bicara apa sih Xiu ?" tanya Kyungin dengan nada acuh membuat Xiuhan mendesah, sepertinya ia salah mengatakannya sekarang.

Tapi jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi ? ia takut setelah Kyungin tahu siapa itu Sehun.

Kyungin akan menjauhinya, Xiuhan benar benar tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"aku serius."

"aku juga serius, kau bicara apa ?" ucap Kyungin tajam, membuat Xiuhan menghela nafasnya.

Sepertinya Kyungin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, padahal Xiuhan yakin jika Kyungin juga menyukainya.

"aku menyukaimu Kyung !" ulang Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menatap Xiuhan tak percaya.

Kyungin mengatur nafasnya dan langsung menutup kotak P3K itu dan bangkit berdiri.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyungin dan Xiuhan duduk, Kyungsoo terdiam.

Ia jadi teringat akan kejadian saat ia sekolah dulu.

Saat Sehun menyatakan cintanya dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap heran Sehun.

Apa karena keadan Jongsoo yang membutuhkan Sehun, pikiran Kyungsoo jadi selalu teringat akan Sehun ? entahlah.

"umma." Panggil Kyungin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung tersenyum melihat Kyungin.

"umma pikir kalian tidak akan datang." Kyungin melirik Xiuhan yang masih menundukan kepalanya, Kyungin mendesah pelan.

Sesungguhnya ia pun menyukai Xiuhan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Xiuhan menyatakannya disaat seperti ini.

Kyungin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo membuat langkah Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Kyungin.

"karena umma sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita beli makan ! Xiu." Xiuhan tersentak dan langsung mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Kyungin yang tersenyum.

Xiuhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas salam Xiuhan dan tersenyum melihat Xiuhan yang berdiri canggung di samping Kyungsoo.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Jongsoo ?" Kyungin dan Xiuhan kompak menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melirik ruang bedah.

"cuci darah nya belum selesai umma tapi pasti sebentar lagi selesai." Kyungsoo mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"okeh kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi biar umma yang jaga Jongsoo… umma rasa sebentar lagi appa mu akan pulang." Kyungin melirik jam yang bertengger di tangan Xiuhan dan tersenyum.

"baiklah umma kami pergi dulu, ada yang ingin kau beli ?" tanya Kyungin sambil menggenggam jari Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan terdiam.

Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab atau pun bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada chagi." Kyungin tersenyum lalu membungkuk kan badannya dan mulai melenggang pergi dari sana, tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari Xiuhan dan tangan kirinya memegang kotak P3K itu.

##########

"kupikir kau benar benar lapar ?" Xiuhan yang sedang mengaduk ngaduk jjajangmyun nya pun mendongak dan menatap Kyungin yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"apa dengan mengaduknya kau akan kenyang ? kurasa tidak Xiu." Ucap Kyungin lagi, Xiuhan hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kyungin yang melihat itu pun merasa sedikit bersalah pada Xiuhan, setidaknya tadi Kyungin dengarkan dulu apa yang Xiuhan katakan.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kyungin sangat mendengar jelas setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Xiuhan.

"ehem.." Kyungin berdehem kencang, membuat Xiuhan menatapnya dan seluruh pengunjung kedai pun menatap kearah meja mereka.

"tadi kau bilang apa Xiu ?" Xiuhan kembali menghela nafasnya dan menyeruput bubble tea di sampingnya menatap tajam Kyungin membuat Kyungin menelan ludahnya pahit.

"aku menyukaimu Kyung ! sekali lagi kau bertanya ku cium kau." Kyungin mendelik, kali ini ia tidak berminat dengan ancaman Xiuhan.

Xiuhan menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki, menatap Kyungin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya membuatnya merasa terabaikan.

"nanti appa akan kesini, menanyakan apa yang kita temukan." Xiuhan menangguk anggukan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungin.

"kau tidak ingin menjawab apa yang ku katakan ?" Kyungin langsung menatap Xiuhan yang sudah menopang dagunya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Kyungin.

"apa yang harus ku jawab ? memangnya kau bertanya ?" Xiuhan menghela nafasnya, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Xiuhan baru menyadari jika Kyungin ini terlalu polos ? atau terlalu bodoh ? entahlah tapi yang jelas Xiuhan menyukai Kyungin.

"nae yeojachingu ga dwaeyo jullae ?" Kyungin membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Xiuhan yang bisa di katakan tidak pelan itu.

Xiuhan menatap Kyungin dengan tatapan heran, kenapa harus seperti reaksi nya ? lihat matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat dan mulutnya menganga itu.

Xiuhan mendesah lagi, sungguh ini bukan Kyungin yang ia kenal.

Apa Xiuhan harus menyatakannya di pantai sambil membawa sebuklet bunga mawar ?

"a… aku… kenapa jadi kaku begini ? ak –" ucapan Kyungin terpotong karena ponselnya bergetar dan Kyungin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat id called itu.

"Luhan ahjumma ? umma mu menelponku."

"jinjjayo ?" Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Xiuhan.

"yeoboseo."

"aiish Oh Xiuhan ! kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya umma mengetahui ponselmu tidak aktif eoh ?"

"mian umma batre ponselku habis dan aku tidak membawa charger."

"aissh yasudah… kau sedang bersama Kyungin kan ? ajak ia makan malam di apertement mu, umma masakan makan malam yang special."

"eumm tidak usah umma, malam ini aku tidak pulang… aku harus menemani Kyungin dirumah sakit."

"mwo ? rumah sakit ? siapa yang sakit eoh ?"

"adik Kyungin dirawat umma, jadi aku harus menemaninya… oh iya sudah dulu ya umma nanti kuhubungi lagi paipai^^"

PIP

Xiuhan mematikan sambungannya dan langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungin yang sedang menatapnya heran.

Karena Xiuhan selalu saja memberikan alasan yang sepihak, menurut Kyungin.

Masih jelas teringat saat mereka mengunjungi sekolah Kyungsoo, dengan seenak jidatnya Xiuhan mengatakan kalau mereka akan menikah dan sekarang ia membohongi Luhan ?

Dengan mengatakan Kyungin meminta di temani di rumah sakit.

Kyungin rasa Xiuhan harus benar benar berdoa pada tuhan agar karma tidak menghampirinya.

"Luhan ahjumma menyuruhmu pulang ?" Xiuhan menatap Kyungin yang sedang menyumpit jjajangmyun nya, Xiuhan menggeleng.

"lalu ?"

"hanya menyuruhmu untuk datang dan makan malam dirumah." Kyungin tersedak dan langsung meminum air putih yang berada di dekatnya, ia menatap Xiuhan yang menatap dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"sama saja bodoh !"

##########

Luhan berjalan mondar mandir di dapur membuat Sehun yang sedang ingin mengambil air putih pun mendesah pelan.

Pasalnya ia sudah pusing, kenapa harus di buat tambah pusing dengan kelakuan Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi aneh sekali.

"ada apa dengan mu Lu ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang masih mondar mandir.

Luhan pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan beruntung saat Luhan pulang ia sedang tidak bertengkar dengan Xiuhan.

Jadi Sehun tidak harus menjelaskan apa apa dulu.

"adik Kyungin masuk rumah sakit yeobo." Sehun menatap heran Luhan yang tengah mengacak rambut coklatnya.

Hei ! memangnya siapa keluarga Kyungin itu ? mengapa Luhan sampai harus uring uringan seperti ini ?

"memangnya apa urusannya denganmu Lu ?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan langsung terhenti dengan aktifitas nya.

"kau lupa apa yang ku katakan ? Kyungin itu calon menantu kita berarti adiknya Kyungin akan jadi anak kita."

"memangnya kau mau Xiuhan menikah muda ? dengan gadis yang bisa ku katakan masih sangat polos." Luhan mendesah pelan dan menatap Sehun yang sedang memicingkan matanya.

"aku menyukainya dan kau pun harus begitu Hunnie." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"aku akan menjenguknya dan kau harus ikut." Sehun mendesah pelan dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di dapur.

"bersiaplaah, kita akan segera pergi setelah aku menelpon Kyungin tentunya." Ucap Luhan sambil sing a song membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"aku tidak ikut Lu."

"harus ikut Hunnie." Jawab Luhan sambil berteriak membuat Sehun menutup telinga nya.

"atau ku antar saja, aku ugh… rumah sakit.." pekik Sehun histeris di akhirnya membuat Luhan yang sedang menelpon Kyungin pun mendesah pelan.

"baiklah, antar aku kesana."

##########

Jongin menatap kedua anak muda yang sedang bergurau di hadapannya, membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"kalian masih bersahabat kan ?" Xiuhan dan Kyungin langsung mendongak dan menatap Jongin heran.

Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? itulah yang terpampang jelas di wajah keduanya, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Mereka sangat kompak, bahkan saat terdiam menatap heran pun raut wajah mereka sama, seperti menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan yang Jongin tahu apa isinya.

"bagaimana jika aku menjadikan anakmu yang bawel ini sebagai istri ahjussi."

"yaaak !" Kyungin menoyor pelan kepala Xiuhan yang kembali seenak jidatnya mengatakan hal yang menurutnya aneh.

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa melihat keduanya, menurut Jongin awal persahabatan mereka memang murni tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan usia mereka semakin bertambah tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau cinta bisa muncul dengan sendirinya.

Terlebih mereka selalu bersama, dimana ada Kyungin disana ada Xiuhan begitu pula sebaliknya dimana ada Xiuhan disana ada Kyungin.

"boleh saja."

"appa !" Xiuhan mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam yes, membuat Kyungin menatap tajam kearah Xiuhan dan Jongin yang terkekeh.

"EHEM." Jongin berdehem membuat Kyungin dan Xiuhan terdiam.

Sepertinya Jongin ingin memulai pembicaraan serius.

Kyungin dan Xiuhan terdiam menatap Jongin sambil menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Jongin.

"apa yang kau dapatkan Kyung ?" ucap Jongin akhirnya membuat Kyungin mengeluarkan buku kecil tempat ia mencatat semuanya tadi.

"kami hanya menemukan nama lengkap appa, alamat nya tidak karena yang kudengar dari teman umma yang sekarang jadi guru disana 'Sehun' menikah dengan yeoja china ya kecil kemungkinan ia tinggal disini." Jelas Kyungin membuat Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"eumm yeoja china ya ? lalu siapa nama lengkapnya ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ehem… namanya Oh Sehun, dia di lahirkan di Seoul tanggal 12 april." Jelas Kyungin membuat Jongin mendesah pelan.

Hanya itu yang Kyungin dapat ?

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan tak kala kepala berdenyut sakit, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan seoarang pria bernama 'Oh Sehun' di Korea yang bisa di katakan tidak kecil ?

Xiuhan menatap iba Jongin, Xiuhan tahu kesalahan ayahnya mungkin akan di maafkan Jongin karena Jongin mencari Sehun bukan untuk memukuli Sehun kan ? hanya ingin meminta Sehun untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Jongsoo itu jika Sehun bersedia.

Jika tidak ? Xiuhan rasa Jongin tidak akan memaksa karena Xiuhan tahu Jongin bukan pria dengan tingkat keegoisan yang tinggi.

Tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah ibunya ? Jongin yang notabene nya suami Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang kenangan pahit Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Tapi ibunya ? Luhan ? tidak tahu menahu tentang itu ?

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika tahu ? Xiuhan kembali mendesah dan membuat Kyungin yang berada disampingnya pun menoleh kearah Xiuhan.

"kau baik baik saja Xiu ?" Xiuhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"oia appa tadi uisa mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jongsoo, ia menanyakan apa kita sudah menemukan donor ginjal untuk Jongsoo." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan menoleh kearah Kyungin dan menatapnya heran.

Jongin mendesah, petunjuk yang di temukan Kyungin tidak menjurus pada keberadaan Sehun.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa menjawab saat dokter bertanya seperti itu ?

Xiuhan menatap Jongin dan menyodorkan bubble tea nya kearah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Xiuhan, Xiuhan membalas senyum Jongin dengan hangat.

Xiuhan kembali terdiam, jika ginjal Jongsoo sama dengan Sehun ? apa kah sama dengan miliknya ? karena Jongsoo dan Xiuhan satu darah, darah Sehun.

Walaupun tidak satu darah ibu.

Tapi jika Xiuhan mengatakan dirinya ingin mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Jongsoo apa Kyungin tidak akan curiga ?

Xiuhan kembali mendesah pelan, masalah keluarga nya terlalu berbelit membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"yasudaah, appa harus menemui umma mu chagi… Xiu ! jaga Kyungin… jika kalian tidak bisa bermalam disini pulang lah !" Xiuhan dan Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya dan bangkit dari duduk mereka, membungkuk kan badan mereka pada Jongin yang mulai menjauh.

##########

Sehun mendesah melihat Luhan yang ingin menjenguk adik Kyungin dengan barang bawaan yang sangat banyak, buah, susu, ayam dan bubble tea ?

Apa orang sakit boleh minum bubble tea ?

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Luhan yang kesulitan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membuka kan pintu untuk Luhan.

"gomawo yeobo." Sehun tersenyum membalas senyum Luhan.

Sehun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan menatap Luhan dan gedung rumah sakit itu bergantian.

"kalau sudah ingin pulang telepon aku Lu."

"baik yeobo, kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu calon besan kita ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak minat, karena memikirkan Xiuhan yang menikah dan mempunyai anak lalu mereka akan memanggil Sehun 'Harabeoji' ? membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Sehun memang sudah berumur kepala tiga tapi ia belum pantas di panggil kakek !

"yasudah, aku masuk ya… kau hati hati." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang mulai berjalan memasuki rumah sakit itu.

Senyum Sehun menghilang tak kala matanya melihat sekilas orang yang ia kenal, bahkan sangat ia kenal.

"Jongin ?" lirih Sehun melihat namja yang sedang mengenggam gelas bubble tea, keluar dari kedai yang terletak di depan rumah sakit.

Sehun sedikit membungkuk kan badannya, memicingkan matanya mempertajam penglihatannya.

Mengusap kasar matanya yang kini langsung membulat.

Itu benar Jongin ! namja yang telah menikahi Kyungsoo nya.

Sehun tidak pernah lupa dengan wajah Jongin, segelintir dendam yang telah hilang pun muncul kembali.

Semua kenangan kenangan yang ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo berputar lagi di kepalanya.

Mengacak rambut dan mengusap wajahnya kesal mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran tentang Kyungsoo.

Mata Sehun kembali menatap Jongin yang mulai berjalan memasuki rumah sakit melewati mobilnya.

Sehun mendesah lega !

Sehun berfikir sejenak apa yang Jongin lakukan ? rasa penasaran benar benar menyelimuti Sehun, apa Sehun harus masuk ? bagaimana jika Luhan melihatnya dan malah menarik nya untuk ikut mengunjungi keluarga Kyungin ?

"masuk."

"tidak."

"masuk."

"tidak."

"masuk."

Sehun menghitung kancing jaketnya dan berakhir di kata masuk di kancing terakhir, Sehun mendesah pelan dan memantapkan hati nya untuk masuk mengikuti Jongin.

Jika Luhan melihatnya ? tinggal katakan saja kalau tadi ia melihat temannya masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu.

Sehun menekan alarm mobilnya dan berlari dengan tergesah memasuki rumah sakit itu.

Matanya mengedarkan pandangannya dan…

Gotcha !

Sehun melihat Jongin yang berjalan pelan dengan ponsel di tangannya, ikut terhenti saat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan bersembunyi saat Jongin berbalik untuk menuju bagian administrasi.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan bersyukur Jongin tidak melihatnya.

Bersembunyi karena Sehun melihat Jongin yang tengah berbincang dengan salah satu suster disana.

Menatap heran Jongin yang sedang mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, terpancar jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah Jongin.

Membuat Sehun menatapnya miris, apa berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo ?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar saat bayang bayang Kyungsoo kembali muncul di otaknya.

'Ingat Sehun ! kau sudah punya Luhan dan Xiuhan ! Kyungsoo hanya masa lalu mu !' pekiknya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dan matanya membulat saat melihat Jongin sudah berjalan menjauhi bagian administrasi dan mendekat kearahnya.

Reflek Sehun langsung berbalik menghadap tembok dan menahan nafasnya.

Jongin terhenti tepat di belakang Sehun sambil membuang gelas bubble tea yang telah kosong itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya tak kalah sudah tak merasakan hawa Jongin di belakangnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dan mengikuti langkah gontai Jongin menuju tangga ? Sehun membulatkan matanya dan mendesah ?

Mengapa harus tangga ? tidak lewat lift ?

Sehun menggerutu sendiri dalam hati tapi kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah Jongin untuk menapaki satu persatu anak tangga itu.

Langkahnya ikut pelan menaiki tangga karena langkah Jongin pun melambat.

Sehun masih mengikuti Jongin sampai mereka tiba di lantai dua.

Hanya di lantai dua ? pantas saja Jongin lebih memilih naik tangga dari pada lift.

Jongin terhenti di sebuah kamar membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya susah.

Apa salah satu keluarga Jongin ada yang di rawat disini ? itulah yang sekarang menjadi pikirannya.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo tapi keluarga Jongin.

Lalu dimana kamar keluarga Kyungin dirawat ? Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan Sehun sama sekali lupa akan tujuannya mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa pernah melihat Sehun pun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, matanya membulat saat melihat jaket bordiran di punggung Sehun.

Jongin manggut manggut, karena Sehun adalah orang yang berdiri menghadap tembok bahkan berhimpitan dengan tembok, itulah yang membuat Jongin mengenali jaket bagian belakang Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mundur tanpa mengetahui kalau Jongin masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang belum terbuka tangannya memang sudah meraih kenop pintu tapi ia belum memutar kenopnya.

Cklek !

Pintu terbuka lebar dan mata Jongin membulat melihat seseorang yang tak ia kenal berada di dalam kamar inap Jongsoo.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang mengobrol pun menoleh kearah pintu dan di waktu yang bersamaan Sehun lewat membuat Luhan reflek memekik memanggil Sehun.

"Hunnie !" Sehun yang merasa di panggil menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya dan mata Sehun menatap horror Jongin yang menatapnya heran.

"kau bilang tidak ingin masuk." Luhan menghampiri dan menarik Sehun yang sudah menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, untuk masuk kedalam.

Jongin tersenyum dan menutup pintunya tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah menegang disana.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat sosok yang di carinya selama ini.

Luhan menarik Sehun sampai di samping ranjang tempat Jongsoo tertidur, tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sehun ?"

"Kyungsoo ?"

TBC

Holla Hwa hadir egen (?) ehem Hwa hadir bawa lanjutannya, rivewnya sedikit ya bikin sakit hati loh #NangisDipojokan

Tapi berhubung Hwa uda janji bakal post sampe end, bakal hwa post sampe End walaupun ngaret.

Hwa itu sibuk, kerja satu minggu di dapur libur satu hari jadi maklumi ajah ya, wkwk.

Makasi yang udah selalu review, Hwa lupa namanya tapi hwa seneng punya 2 pembaca setia.

Cerita Hwa yang lain kaya 'Mommy' itu reviewnya banyak, sequel Hunkai dalam pengerjaan jadi buat pembaca sabar.

Okeh Hwa bawel ya.

Segitu saja ! Paaai ^^

_Hwa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : This is your son part 5**

**Cast :**

**Kyungin as Kaisoo daughter**

**Jongsoo as Kaisoo Son**

**Xiuhan as HunHan Son**

**Warning : GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**Summary : bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary macam apa inih ?***

**Jadi…**

**Happy…**

**Reading XD**

Hari sudah semakin malam, Xiuhan dan Kyungin masih berada di kedai itu dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

Kyungin sedang asik bermain dengan game ponselnya sedangkan Xiuhan sedang asik menikmati wajah Kyungin.

"Kyung !" panggil Xiuhan pelan, membuat Kyungin bergumam menjawab panggilan Xiuhan.

"eum.."

"hei ! Kyung look at me." Ucap Xiuhan lagi dan tetap membuat Kyungin hanya menjawab seperlu nya saja.

"ish ! menyebalkan !" Kyungin mempause gamenya dan mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Xiuhan yang sudah menghempas tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"ada apa eumm ?" Xiuhan balik menatap Kyungin yang sudah menopang dagunya dan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja, seperti nya mood Kyungin bermain game sudah hilang.

"kau ingin pulang atau kembali kerumah sakit ?" tanya Xiuhan membuat Kyungin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, pulang atau kembali kerumah sakit ?

"eumm pulang saja, toh umma sudah di temani appa."

"aku akan menemanimu dirumah." Kyungin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak.

"kau tidak pulang kerumahmu eumm ?" Xiuhan mendesah pelan, di kepalanya kembali berputar pertengkaran dengan Sehun.

Kalau Xiuhan katakan ia sedang bertengkar, pasti Kyungin memaksa untuk menceritakannya.

"aku ingin menemani calon istriku." Kyungin menyipitkan matanya malas melihat Xiuhan yang melakukan aegyo yang sangat menjijikan menurut Kyungin.

"ish ! menjijikan, tingkat ketampanan mu berkurang 100% jika melakukan itu."

"mwo ? ayahku sering melakukan itu pada umma."

"ayahmu tampan dan cocok tapi kau ?" ucap Kyungin sambil menunjuk Xiuhan yang sudah menatap Kyungin dengan pandangan malas, sepertinya tadi Kyungin baru mengatakan kalau ia dan ayahnya mirip.

"kau seperti orang bodoh Xiu."

"Yaaaak !" Kyungin tertawa mendengar suara pekikan Xiuhan, sesungguhnya wajah datar Xiuhan sangat tidak cocok melakukan aegyo dan rasanya membuat Kyungin ingin muntah.

"eumm antar aku pulang Xiu, aku mulai mengantuk dan lapar… ahhh semoga besok Kang Saem tidak datang." Oceh Kyungin sambil bangkit berdiri membuat Xiuhan ikut bangkit, tak lupa meletakan uang di bill yang di tinggalkan oleh pelayan disana.

"jangan katakan kau belum mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan…" Kyungin mendesah pelan dan merangkul lengan Xiuhan, membuat Xiuhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"memang belum, aku ingin melihat tugasmu Xiu… boleh yaa." Ucap Kyungin membuat Xiuhan tersenyum kecut, baru kali ini ia merasakan kebaikannya disalah gunakan oleh Kyungin, Kyungin mengedip ngedip kan matanya berkali kali membuat Xiuhan mencubit pipi gembul Kyungin.

"tapi sayangnya aku tidak bawa tugasku, Kyungie ~." Kyungin menatap Xiuhan yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh menurutnya, Kyungin pernah dengar ayahnya memanggil ummanya seperti itu dan efeknya perut Kyungin mual.

"ish, jangan memanggil ku seperti itu Xiu ! huh ! padahal aku sedang malas berfikir." Ucap Kyungin sambil berjalan lebih dulu dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Membuat semua yang melihat mereka pun, berdecak karena Kyungin yang cantik berpasangan dengan Xiuhan yang tampan walaupun Xiuhan berwajah datar.

Xiuhan melepas tautannya dan beralih merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungin, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan canda tawa yang lepas dari mulut keduanya, mereka menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus disana.

Mereka duduk berhimpitan karena halte yang entah kenapa masih sangat ramai walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan sore menjelang malam.

Kyungin mendesah pelan karena bus yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang, membuat halte semakin ramai, tangan Xiuhan beralih jadi melingkar di pinggang Kyungin, bermaksud melindungi Kyungin dari pengunjung lain.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari tiga puluh menit, bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang.

Xiuhan berjalan tepat di belakang Kyungin, Kyungin meraih jemari Xiuhan membuat tangan mereka kembali bertautan.

Dalam sekejap bus yang tadinya kosong menjadi penuh, Kyungin dan Xiuhan berdiri melihat tidak ada bangku kosong untuk menampung mereka.

Xiuhan tetap memposisikan dirinya berada di belakang Kyungin, melindungi Kyungin dari penumpang lain yang sedang berhimpitan di bus.

Kyungin tersenyum melihat semua kelakuan Xiuhan, memang Xiuhan selalu melakukan ini disaat mereka pulang dengan bus yang terlampau penuh.

Tapi entah mengapa Kyungin merasa hatinya sangat bahagia, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Kyung ! kau baik baik saja ?" Kyungin menoleh kearah kanan ceruk lehernya dan sudah mendapati senyuman Xiuhan yang jelas bisa membuat gadis gadis meleleh, Kyungin merasakan pipinya memanas.

Kyungin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya membuat Xiuhan mendesah lega, pasalnya Xiuhan melihat Kyungin yang tersenyum sendiri membuat Xiuhan sedikit takut.

##########

"jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" Luhan tersenyum sendiri, Luhan tidak menyadari suasana mencekam disana, Jongin yang menatap Sehun begitu juga Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam Sehun.

Tapi Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa perasaan anehnya muncul lagi.

Sepertinya jiwa 'menyukai Kyungsoo' bangkit disaat yang tidak tepat, Sehun merasa dirinya ingin memeluk yeoja mungil itu.

"eumm.. kau mengenalnya Kyungie ~ ?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan kata kata untuk Sehun pun menoleh dan menatap Jongin.

"eum… dia adik kelasku saat di sekolah dulu Jongie~" Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, sepertinya Jongin tak harus mencari Sehun jauh jauh.

Sehun sudah datang sendiri menghampiri keluarganya.

"ah Jongie ~ ini Luhan, ibu dari Xiuhan lalu itu…" Luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit kearah Jongin, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang agak berat mengatakan kalau Sehun ayah dari Xiuhan.

"ahh dia Sehun, suamiku dan berarti ayah Xiuhan." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, nyatanya Jongsoo dan Xiuhan satu ayah.

Kenapa Jongin tidak sadar akan kesamaan wajah Jongsoo dan Xiuhan ?

"ini seperti pertemuan keluarga, andai saja kedua bocah itu ada disini." Ucap Luhan excited sambil tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Sehun yang entah kenapa menjadi diam.

"kedua bocah itu ? maksud anda Xiuhan dan Kyungin ?" tanya Jongin membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap nanar Jongsoo yang masih belum sadar.

"ahh iyaa." Jongin tertawa renyah dan terpaksa sambil menatap Luhan yang tersenyum.

Apa reaksi Kyungin saat tahu ayah kandung Jongsoo ternyata ayah Xiuhan ? sahabatnya yang jelas jelas menaruh perhatiannya pada dirinya.

Lalu bagaimana juga reaksi Xiuhan saat tahu Sehun yang sedang mereka cari ternyata ayahnya.

Sepertinya perang dunia ketiga di antara keluarga Oh benar benar terjadi.

##########

"kenapa kita harus menonton film cengeng seperti ini sih Kyung ?" desis Xiuhan pelan karena melihat Kyungin berkaca kaca, film sad ending dan romantic yang sedang mereka tonton membuat Kyungin menangis.

"kau bilang ingin menemaniku ? jadi jangan berisik ! ini bagian yang kusuka." Ucap Kyungin sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dan tak lupa dengan tisu yang berada di tangannya.

Xiuhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan film itu, dimana sang yeoja yang menangis meraung raung saat sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya dan ibunya.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan, sepertinya film itu mengejeknya.

Sang ayah meninggalkanya demi seorang gadis muda, apa Sehun akan seperti itu ? semoga tidak.

"Kyung aku lapar." Kyungin yang sedang terdiam dengan satu bulir airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya menoleh kearah Xiuhan yang menampilkan wajah andalannya.

"kau ingin makan apa ?"

"apapun yang kau buatkan aku makan Kyung." Kyungin tersenyum kikuk menatap Xiuhan dan memukul pelan lengan Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan menoleh.

"bukannya kau ada tugas ? kenapa tidak di kerjakan malah menonton drama itu." Xiuhan menunjuk kearah televise walau tidak menatapnya.

Kyungin mendesah pelan, mengapa Xiuhan jadi cerewet ? biasanya ia tidak pernah bawel dnegan tugas tugas apapun.

"aku bisa menyon – awww…. Ssh." Kyungin meringis saat tangan Xiuhan menyapa keningnya, Kyungin mengelus lembut keningnya yang mendapatkan hadiah cinta dari Xiuhan.

"selama aku masih bisa membantumu jangan minta contekan pada orang lain Kyung." Kyungin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Xiuhan mengelus kening Kyungin lembut.

Kyungin tersenyum merasakan perlakuan Xiuhan yang lembut itu, "aku bingung bagaimana caranya lagi menunjukan perasaanku padamu Kyung." Kyungin mendelik lalu menatap Xiuhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan melas.

"aku tahu perasaanmu Xiu tapi kan kit –"

"sahabat ?" Kyungin menganggukan kepalanya membuat Xiuhan mendesah.

"apa kalimat Sahabat jadi cinta itu salah ?" tanya Xiuhan dengan nada menyelidik membuat Kyungin menelan ludahnya pahit.

Xiuhan menatap Kyungin yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya bersahabat dengan Xiuhan membuat Kyungin dengan mudah menampilkan pokerface.

"**_ahh… kumohon jangan ! ah… lebih dalam" _**

Mata Kyungin dan Xiuhan membulat dan sontak menoleh kearah televise yang sedang menampilkan adegan err..

Kenapa Kyungin bisa lupa jika di film itu ada adegan 'itu'.

Xiuhan langsung menutup mata Kyungin dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan nya meraih remote dvd player yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Menekan tombol stop dan menghela nafasnya pelan, menurunkan perlahan tangannya dari mata Kyungin.

Kyungin mengerjap matanya dan mencoba menerima sinar lampu.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah Xiu ?" Xiuhan langsung menutup wajahnya dan menjauhkan duduknya dari Kyungin.

Astaga mengapa wajahnya memerah tiba tiba ? hanya karena melihat adegan 'itu' saat berdua dengan Kyungin ?

"kau sakit ?" Xiuhan menggelengkan kepala dalam diam, Kyungin mendesah pelan.

Ada yang salah dengan Xiuhan ? Kyungin tak ingin ambil pusing, ia mengedikan bahunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Meninggalkan Xiuhan yang sedang mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya, Kyungin memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Xiuhan.

##########

Jongin menatap datar Sehun yang berada di hadapannya sambil menunduk, Jongin tahu ini bukan saatnya menyalahkan Sehun tapi sakit hatinya kembali terasa saat melihat padangan mata Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan saling membutuhkan.

Jongin tak ingin menghakimi Sehun dan Kyungsoo karena ia merasa belum bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk Jongsoo dan Kyungin.

"aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Sehun secara intens.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah.

Jongin menatapnya heran ? mengapa Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu ? apa Sehun tahu yang sesungguhnya ? dan apa Luhan juga tahu ?

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya gemetar.

"tentang Jongsoo ? aku sudah tahu." Mata Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sama sekali tak ia duga.

Sudah tahu ? jadi Sehun sudah tahu jika Jongsoo anaknya dan membutuhkannya ? lalu mengapa Sehun tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Jongsoo ?

"Xiuhan yang memberitahuku." Mata Jongin kembali membulat dan tubuhnya menegang.

Semua syaraf di tubuhnya membeku mendengar ucapan Sehun, jadi Xiuhan sudah tahu ? apa Kyungin pun sudah tahu ? Jongin membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Kyungin saat tahu sahabatnya dan adiknya saudara seayah ?

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

Suasana kantin rumah sakit yang sepi dan asri tiba tiba mencekam, pikiran Jongin berputar wajah Jongsoo dan Xiuhan.

Bagaimana jika Kyungin malah tidak menerima Sehun untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya ?

Bagaimana jika hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur ?

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu kembali menatap Sehun intens.

"apa yang bisa ku bantu ?"

"bisa jelaskan dulu apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, Sehun sama sekali tidak terpikir harus kembali menceritakan masa lalu yang ia pendam sendiri.

"kami hanya teman."

"teman dan menghasilkan anak ? Oh Sehun aku butuh penjelasan dari mulutmu." Sehun menelan ludahnya pahit mendengar ucapan tajam Jongin yang langsung menusuk jantungnya.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal hebat karena menahan amarahnya, memejamkan matanya dan mengepal tangannya erat sambil menunduk.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu untuk memulai cerita karena ini akan menyakitinya dan menyakiti Jongin.

Sehun yakin itu.

_*Flashback On*_

"_aku tahu Nuna, ini salah tapi rasa in-"_

"_tinggal hilangkan rasa yang kau punya dan jangan ganggu aku ! minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Jongin, aku sudah memberikan undangan terlampir untukmu dan kau harus datang dengan istrimu itu."_

"_tapi Nun-."_

"_tidak ada tapi tapian Sehun, ingat istrimu sedang mengandung anakmu kan ?"_

"_kumohon ini bukan akhir dari hubungan kita Nuna."_

_Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di taman, matanya memanas menatap undangan cantik yang berada di tangannya, gadisnya._

_Gadis yang ia cinta akan menikah dan gadis itu mengundangnya, namja mana yang tak sakit hati ? bertahun tahun bertahan demi sebuah kejelasan hubungan ?_

_Namun hingga Sehun menikah tak satupun kejelasan hubungan yang ia dapatkan ? malah semakin diam diam._

_Mengunjungi kekasihnya diam diam, bahkan untuk bertemu pun keduanya ah salah maksudnya bahkan untuk bertemu pun Sehun harus berbohong pada Luhan istrinya._

_Sehun tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, tapi perasaan dalam hatinya lah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan itu._

_Mengkhianati istrinya yang ia cintai setengah hati._

_Dan nyatanya Sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja._

_Setelah pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin pun Sehun masih sering menemui Kyungsoo diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin dan Luhan._

_Dan malam petaka itu datang._

_Di saat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bertengkar hebat karena Sehun sering pulang larut dan mulai tak mempedulikannya dan Xiuhan._

_Sehun pergi menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang sendiri dirumah, dirumah sederhana yang hanya di tempati bertiga kini hanya Kyungsoo dan si kecil Kyungin._

_Dan malam itulah semuanya berbalik._

_Kyungsoo benar benar tidak menginginkan Sehun muncul di hadapannya hanya karena kejadian malam itu._

"_itu mimpikan Hun ?" _

"…"

"_jawab Hun."_

"…_."_

"_Sehun…"_

"_kau merasakan apa ?"_

"_itu seperti nyata Hun, tapi aku yakin itu mimpi."_

"…"

"_Sehun… katakan kalau itu mimpi."_

"_ya baby, itu mimpi nyatanya kau kita sedang tidak melakukan apapun."_

_Sehun memeluk erat Kyungsoo seakan tak ingin melepasnya, tapi pelukan mereka terlepas saat suara teriakan kecil terdengar dari luar kamar._

"_jauhi aku."_

"_kenapa ?"_

"_kenapa kau bilang ? tak sadarkah hubungan kita salah Sehun."_

"…"

"_aku berhenti sebelum menyakiti Jongin dan anak ku lebih jauh."_

"_tapi kau menyakitiku."_

"_aku tahu… maaf."_

"…"

"_kali ini aku serius Sehun jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi, kita jalani hidup kita masing masing."_

"_Nuna aku mohon beri aku kesempatan lagi, tidak ada kah celah untuk ku di hatimu ?"_

"_tidak Hun."_

_*Flashback off*_

Sehun mendesah pelan setelah bibirnya dan pikirannya terhenti memikirkan menceritakan masa lalunya.

Jongin mengusap wajah dan kepalanya kasar, menggeram tertahan dan mengatur nafasnya.

Jadi sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah ?

Mereka berhubungan sempat berpisah lalu bersatu lagi.

Jongin merasa ia sangat bodoh sekarang, mempercayai Kyungsoo yang akan baik baik saja saat ia tengah tugas keluar kota dan nyatanya ? ini menjadi sebuah masalah untuk orang orang di sekitarnya.

"anakku bernama Jongsoo ?" Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang berwajah sendu.

Ia tahu jika Sehun sedang banyak fikiran, jangan kira Jongin tak punya banyak fikiran.

Jika kepalanya bisa pecah mungkin sudah pecah sejak kemarin, saat mengetahui bahwa Jongsoo bukan anak kandungnya.

"ya…penggabungan namaku dan Kyungsoo sama seperti Kyungin." Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, mengapa ia tidak menyadari nama yang sama antara Kyungsoo dan Kyungin ? Sehun terlalu cerdas untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"lalu apa yang bisa ku bantu ?" Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Jongsoo sakit gagal ginjal, kedua ginjalnya tidak berfungsi… maukah kau mendonorkan salah satu ginjalmu untuk Jongsoo ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Separah itukah penyakit anaknya ? anak yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui.

"jika tidak bersedia aku tidak memaksa Sehun-ssi tapi aku benar benar memohon padamu." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah memelas.

Sehun sangat ingin mendonorkan ginjalnya tapi apa alasan yang harus ia katakan pada Luhan ?

Karena operasi tidak hanya dalam jangka waktu satu hari ? belum penyembuhannya ?

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap lekat Jongin.

##########

"jadi Sehun adik kelasmu ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Sehun tidak pernah cerita padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menatap lekat Jongsoo yang tertidur.

Kyungsoo berharap jika Luhan tidak menyadari keanehan pada wajah Jongsoo.

Wajah Jongsoo tidak mirip dengannya dan Jongin.

"kami hanya berteman Lu, jangan terlalu di besar besarkan." Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti menegaskan bahwa dirinya dan Sehun tidak ada apapun.

"apa Kyungin punya kekasih ?" Kyungsoo mendelik kaget saat Luhan merubah topic pembicarannya, Luhan tertawa ringan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu, karena Kyungin selalu membawa Xiuhan bukan namja lain." Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"aku menginginkan Kyungin jadi menantuku." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terkesan seperti meminta balon untuk jadi miliknya.

"kau yakin ?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah heran.

"aku sudah kenal Kyungin sejak high school dan sejak mulai mereka bersahabat, walaupun aku baru bertemu dengan mu sekarang tapi aku yakin jika Kyungin cocok dengan Xiuhan yang dingin dan egois."

"apa kau sedang melamar anak ku untuk anakmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"kalau kau menganggap ini sebagai lamaran kenapa tidak."

"mereka baru 19 tahun."

"aku tahu, kan mereka tunangan dulu tidak langsung menikah… kau tahu aku ingin cepat punya cucu." Luhan tersenyum senang saat membayangkan Kyungin dan Xiuhan menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Perpaduan antara Kyungin dan Xiuhan sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Kyungin mempunyai wajah imut dengan mata bulat dan bibir tebal, lalu Xiuhan mempunyai mata berbinar dan bibir tipis wajahnya datar.

Luhan benar benar membayangkan betapa lucunya cucunya nanti.

Dan Luhan berharap sifat Kyungin lah yang menurun pada cucu nya bukan sifat Xiuhan yang turunan dari Sehun.

"aku belum ingin punya cucu." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan sontak menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Jongsoo yang masih terlelap karena efek obat bius.

"aku masih punya Jongsoo yang harus aku urus."

"yasudah, biar aku yang urus cucu kita nanti." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, sepertinya Luhan benar benar menginginkan Kyungin jadi menantunya.

##########

Xiuhan menatap bulgogi di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran, bagaimana Kyungin membuat bulgogi dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Xiuhan ingat betul belum lama Kyungin meninggalkannya kedapur dan tak lama kemudian bulgogi tersaji di meja makan.

Sesungguhnya Xiuhan sangat lah lapar tapi pikirannya masih terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ?

"ini makanan yang sengaja di masakan umma untuk ku saat pulang, aku hanya tinggalkan menghangatkannya di microwafe." Ucap Kyungin seakan mengerti yang ada di pikiran Xiuhan.

Xiuhan hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan menganggukan kepalanya, Kyungin menyumpitkan daging untuk Xiuhan.

Xiuhan membuka mulutnya dan daging di sumpit Kyungin pun sudah berpindah tempat, Xiuhan mengunyah secara perlahan daging itu.

Nikmat.

Memang masakan Kyungsoo tidak ada tandingannya, bahkan masakan Luhan pun tak seenak masakan Kyungsoo, bukan Xiuhan ingin jelek jelekan masakan ibunya tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

"massitta ?" Xiuhan menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kyungin tersenyum.

Jika orang lain yang tak tahu menahu tentang keluarga Kyungin, mungkin mereka akan mengira jika Kyungin dan Xiuhan adalah pasangan muda yang baru menikah yang sedang makan malam.

Kyungin tersenyum sendiri membayangkan itu.

Sepertinya Kyungin harus banyak bersabar jika ia menjalani hubungan dengan Xiuhan, karena Xiuhan adalah artis yang terselubung.

Terkenal hanya di kampus dan sekitaran nya saja tapi tak membuat pamor Xiuhan hilang.

Apa Kyungin mampu menghadapi setiap fans yang mendekati Xiuhan ? memangnya Xiuhan punya fans ya ? Kyungin menggaruk kepalanya mengilangkan pikiran pikiran aneh tentang Xiuhan.

"enak sekali, umma memang hebat." Kyungin menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Xiuhan umma ? sejak kapan Xiuhan memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan 'umma' ?

"umma ? tak salah dengar aku ?"

"tidak, sebentar lagi kan namamu akan berubah menjadi Oh Kyungin."

"YAAAK ! bahkan aku belum mengiyakan nya bodoh." Xiuhan terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungin yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyumpit makan malamnya dengan brutal.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan, apa Kyungin dan dirinya akan menyatu saat Kyungin tahu bahwa Sehun adalah ayah Jongsoo ?

"Kyung." Kyungin mendongak kan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh dan menatap Xiuhan yang sedang mengulum sumpitnya.

"maukah kau jadi kekasihku."

"uhuk.. uhuk… uhuk…" Xiuhan panic dan langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyungin yang Xiuhan yakin sedang tersedak nasi yang sedang kunyah.

"ah… bisakah kau mengatakan itu disaat yang tepat ?" Kyungin menatap Xiuhan yang sedang menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tak lama kemudian cengiran lebar tercetak di bibir Xiuhan membuat kedua mata Xiuhan hilang.

"aku mengatakannya di saat yang tepat kok."

"tepat dari hongkong ! tiga kali kau mengatakan itu dan yang ketiga kau nyaris membunuhku Xiu." Xiuhan kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungin yang terkesan seperti bergurau.

"kalau kau belum menjawab ku jadi aku akan bertanya terus." Kyungin langsung mencibir dengan bibir maju membuat Xiuhan terkekeh, Kyungin menghela nafasnya dan menghempas punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"kau ingin ku jawab apa ?" tanya Kyungin membuat Xiuhan nyaris melempar sendok kearah Kyungin membuat Kyungin mendelik kaget.

"kau bertanya padaku ? lalu aku bertanya pada siapa lagi ? kau ini.."

"ampun." Kyungin langsung memasang tanda peace kearah Xiuhan yang sedang menyumpit makanannya.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan.

Sebenarnya Kyungin menyukainya atau tidak ?

Itulah yang ada di benak Xiuhan, dari perlakuan Kyungin sebenarnya sudah terbaca jika perasaan Xiuhan terbalas tapi setiap ucapan Kyungin membuat Xiuhan kembali pesimis akan perasaannya.

Apa Kyungin hanya menganggapnya sahabat tidak lebih ?

Xiuhan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Xiu ! kau baik baik saja ?" Xiuhan mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Kyungin yang sedang menatapnya iba.

"kalau kau tidak mau menjawab sekarang, aku akan mendatangkan umma dan appa untuk melamarmu."

"yaaaaak !" Xiuhan reflek menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan dasyat Kyuingin.

"aku hanya bercanda Kyung." Kyungin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Xiuhan terkekeh dan melanjutkan makan nya.

"serius juga tak apa." Gumam Kyungin lirih.

"ahh ? apa ?" tanya Xiuhan yang mendengar gumaman tak jelas Kyungin membuat Kyungin menatapnya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"tidak apa apa Xiu." Xiuhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan tangannya terjulur mengusak pelan rambut Kyungin.

Apa setelah Kyungin menjawab semua pertanyaan Xiuhan dengan jawaban 'iya' ? mereka masih bisa seperti ini ?

Persahabatan yang tak pernah ada aksi diam dan mencibir satu sama lain.

Entahlah Xiuhan tidak tahu itu.

TBC !

.

.

.

**Holla Hwa muncul lagi bawa This is your Son ! maaf kalau banyak typo hwa males buat editnya, karne hwa libur kerja Cuma satu hari jadi bikin nya ngebut !**

**Okeh hwa ga bisa review satu satu tapi terimakasih yang sudah mau review ya.**

**Tapi peminat nya Cuma dikit loh, Hwa jadi males buat ngelanjutinnya.**

**Udah gituh ajah.**

**Sekian dan terima THR.**

**_Hwa_**

**Review juseyo~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : This is your son part 6**

**Cast :**

**Kyungin as Kaisoo daughter**

**Jongsoo as Kaisoo Son**

**Xiuhan as HunHan Son**

**Warning : GS, HunSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Summary : bagaimana jika hidup adikmu berada di tangan ibumu ? *summary macam apa inih ?***

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin memasuki kamar Jongsoo dalam diam, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing masing.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hawa mencekam dari sekitar Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pahit.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk sedangkan Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

Jongin mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang sedang menatap Jongsoo.

Masalah keluarga mereka semakin rumit saja mengingat permintaan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak di pikirkan Jongin.

"kau tidak mengecupku seperti Jongin mengecup Kyungsoo ?" ucap Luhan setelah di hadapannya terpampang bagaimana romantisnya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tidak pernah menunjukan sikap romantisnya di hadapan orang lain.

"Lu kau ini.. aissh.."

Chup

Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan terkekeh dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Hoobae yang dulu mengejarnya kini sudah dewasa dan tampan tapi lebih tampan suaminya tentu saja.

"aku malu." Luhan menutup wajahnya yang memerah membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Begini lah Luhan jika Sehun menunjukan cintanya di hadapan orang lain, wajahnya akan memerah menahan malu.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum, Kyungsoo yang merasa di perhatikan pun menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo.

Dadanya sesak, ia masih menginginkan Kyungsoo tapi keluarga kecilnya lebih berharga dan Sehun yakin Kyungsoo menyayangi Jongin seperti Luhan menyayanginya.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan menatap Jongsoo, anaknya benar benar butuh dirinya sekarang apa Sehun harus jujur sekarang pada Luhan ?

Sehun belum sanggup untuk kehilangan Luhan dan Xiuhan keluarga nya.

Pekerjaan rumah Sehun sekarang adalah jujur pada Luhan karena Xiuhan sudah tahu tentang ini semua hanya tinggal mengatakan kalau yang Xiuhan katakan memang benar.

Sehun selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo dan menghasilkan Jongsoo !

"eugh." Leguh seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang membuat keempatnya menoleh dan mendekat keranjang itu.

"Jongie kau sudah sadar ?" Kyungsoo mengelus lembut kepala Jongsoo dan Jongsoo masih mengerjap ngerjap matanya membiaskan cahaya lampu di kamarnya.

"umma.." Lirih Jongsoo sambil bangkit dari posisinya membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendekat kearah ranjang Jongsoo.

"jangan bangun dulu kau masih harus istirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memaksa Jongsoo untuk kembali pada posisinya.

Jongsoo menurut pada Kyungsoo, Jongsoo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"umma sampai kapan aku disini ?" Jongin mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya tersenyum miris jadi tersenyum cerah.

"secepatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil beralih menatap Sehun yang sedang terduduk menatap Luhan dan langsung beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menatapnya.

Seperti mendapatkan sengatan listrik Sehun langsung diam membeku, dari tatapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun Sehun bisa memastikan kalau keduanya benar benar ingin jawaban Sehun secepatnya.

"mereka siapa umma ?" tanya Jongsoo membuat Luhan langsung tersenyum dan berdiri di samping ranjang Jongsoo sambil menarik Sehun.

"annyeong Jongie ~ kau kenal aku ?" tanya Luhan dan Jongsoo pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"lalu kenal dia tidak ?" tanya Luhan lagi, Luhan berfikir jika Jongsoo mengenal Sehun karena wajah Sehun benar benar serupa dengan Xiuhan.

"kau hyung Xiuhan hyung ya ?" jawab Jongsoo lirih membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"sayangnya bukan, aku ibu Xiuhan hyung dan ini ayah Xiuhan hyung."

"jinjjayo ?" Jongsoo langsung bangkit dari posisinya membuat Kyungsoo langsung menatap horror Jongsoo.

"ne, kenapa tidak mirip ?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah murung.

"eumm bukan begitu ahjumma… umma sakit." Ucap Jongsoo sambil di paksa Kyungsoo untuk menidurkan tubuhnya.

"eumm Xiuhan hyung serupa dengan ahjussi aku kira ahjussi kembarannya Xiuhan hyung, benar benar serupa… benarkan umma." Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongsoo memanggilnya dan Kyungsoo langsung menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Jongie ?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Jongsoo ikut mengulum senyumnya.

"aku kan baik baik saja ahjumma, dimana Xiuhan hyung dan Kyungin Noona ? pasti mereka sedang asik asik nya berpacaran, huh." Ucap Jongsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan terkekeh.

Luhan merasa aneh saat menatap Jongsoo, matanya seperti melihat sosok lain di dalam Jongsoo tapi bukan Jongin atau Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat di kepalanya mucul wajah Sehun dan Xiuhan.

"memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pacaran ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu Jongsoo untuk duduk karena Jongsoo memaksa untuk duduk.

"huh… harusnya ada seseorang yang menemani mereka dan orang itu harus aku, nanti aku tidak di berikan pajak jadian." Jelas Jongsoo membuat Luhan terkekeh, nampaknya Jongsoo sangat menyetujui jika Kyungin dan Xiuhan benar bear bersama.

"Jongie ~" Jongsoo menoleh kearah sang appa sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan seperti itu."

"mian appa." Sehun menatap Jongsoo yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kearah Jongin, mengapa perasaannya sesak ? melihat Jongsoo melakukan aegyo seperti itu ?

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, bagaimana jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan Sehun ? apa Sehun bisa dekat dengan Jongsoo yang kalau di lihat lihat nyaris serupa dengannya hanya mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menurun pada Jongsoo.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum pada Jongsoo, setidaknya Sehun harus bercerita pada Luhan walaupun akibatnya sudah bisa Sehun bayangkan sendiri, di tinggal dan Luhan membencinya.

Karena telah membohonginya selama 19 tahun, wanita manapun akan sakit jika berada di posisi Luhan dan Sehun tahu itu, tapi mengapa Sehun tidak mencoba untuk bercerita lebih awal ?

Kenapa disaat Sehun sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dulu menghasilkan Jongsoo, Sehun baru ingin mencoba menjelaskan pada Luhan ?

Sehun hanya belum sanggup jika Luhan harus meninggalkannya.

Sehun menyayangi Luhan sebagaimana Sehun dulu, menggangap Luhan kakak perempuannya hingga kedua orang mereka menjodohkan mereka dan mereka menikah.

.

.

########

.

.

Kyungin menatap Xiuhan yang sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya di sofa menjadikan Kyungin sebagai bantalan.

Kyungin mendesah pelan, sebenarnya perasaan apa yang di punyanya untuk Xiuhan.

Kyungin menyayangi Xiuhan tapi sebagai sahabat, tapi perasaan lain muncul saat Xiuhan terus menerus menanyakan Kyungin mau atau tidak jadi kekasihnya.

Tapi Kyungin terlalu enggan untuk menjawab iya.

Kyungin membayangkan betapa repotnya jika Xiuhan menjadi kekasihnya, segala pertengkaran akan berbuah pahit pada hubungan persahabatannya.

Apa mungkin jika mereka telah menjalin hubungan dan bertengkar lalu berpisah mereka masih bisa seperti sekarang ? 

Menjalani semuanya bersama ? saat susah senang sedih ? Kyungin rasa itu tidak mungkin.

Melihat dari semua pasangan yang berada di kampusnya jika sudah berpisah mereka akan menjelek jelekan satu sama lain.

Kyungin menghela nafasnya pelan, menundukan kepalanya membuat mata nya dan mata terpejam Xiuhan bertemu.

Kyungin mengecup pelan kening Xiuhan dan kembali menyejajarkan matanya.

mata Kyungin membulat saat mata Xiuhan bertemu, Xiuhan tersenyum membuat Kyungin langsung menarik wajahnya yang sudah memanas.

Xiuhan bangkit dari posisinya meregangkan tubuhnya dan membalik tubuhnya menatap Kyungin.

"kenapa tidak mengecupku di bibir ?" Kyungin memicingkan matanya dan Xiuhan hanya terkekeh, Xiuhan langsung memeluk Kyungin membuat Kyungin terjatuh kesofa dan alhasil Xiuhan berada di atas Kyungin.

"Xiu."

"biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku benar benar ingin bertanya tentang perasaanmu Kyung." Kyungin menelan ludahnya pahit dan keringat dingin mengucur pelan pelipisnya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan Kyungin yakin sekarang Xiuhan benar benar bisa merasakan betapa hebohnya detak jantungnya.

"sungguh Kyung aku benar benar mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat mengapa kau mengabaikanku eoh ?"

"aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

"lalu ? dari segala pertanyaan yang ku berikan tidak satupun kau jawab iya ? apa namanya jika tidak mengabaikan."

"aku hanya butuh waktu."

Xiuhan bangkit dan membuat pelukan mereka terlepas, Xiuhan menatap gadis yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"sampai kapan ?"

"sampai aku mengetahui siapa ayah Jongsoo." Xiuhan membulatkan kaget, sampai Kyungin tahu kalau Sehun ayahnya adalah ayah Jongsoo.

"sekarang sekarang ini pikiranku terbagi Xiu begitu juga kedua orangtua ku, mereka berdua sedang terfokus pada Jongsoo, jadi jika kau memang ingin cepat cepat aku jawab bantu aku mencari namja bernama Oh Sehun." Jelas Kyungin membuat Xiuhan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Xiuhan langsung jatuh terduduk membuat Kyungin terheran dan bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Xiuhan.

"ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"biasanya juga langsung cerita, kenapa harus membuat suasana mencekam seperti ini."

Xiuhan menghela nafasnya membuat Kyungin kembali terheran, apa sebegitu beratnya cerita yang akan di ceritakan Xiuhan sampai terlihat lelah ?

"ini semua tentang ayah Jongsoo." Kyungin membulatkan matanya dan langsung mendekat kan posisi duduknya kearah Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan memundurkan posisinya dan menyederkan tubuhnya pada sisi sofa.

"kau sudah menemukan namja bernama Oh Sehun ?" tanya Kyungin sontak membuat Xiuhan mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungin.

Xiuhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungin.

"dimana Xiu ?" tanya Kyungin excited tapi tidak dengan Xiuhan, Xiuhan memasang wajah sedih membuat Kyungin benar benar terheran.

"Xiuhan ! jawab aku !" Xiuhan kembali menghela nafasnya pelan, Kyungin mencengkram pundak Xiuhan.

"Sehun yang kau maksud itu ayahku." Kyungin membulatkan matanya dan cengkraman pada pundak Xiuhan semakin melemas.

"kau bercanda ?" lirih Kyungin, Xiuhan hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Kyungin.

Xiuhan menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan.

"awalnya aku memang tidak percaya Kyung tapi ayahku sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ayahku mengenal ibumu." Xiuhan dapat melihat mata Kyungin yang berair karena menahan tangis.

"menangislah." Xiuhan langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungin dan Kyungin menangis disana, menangis di pelukan Xiuhan sahabatnya.

"bagaimana aku mengatakan nya pada ayahmu jika adik ku adalah anaknya ?" lirih Kyungin membuat Xiuhan mendesah pelan, nyatanya Xiuhan sudah mengatakan semuanya hanya saja bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat mengetahui ini ?

"aku pun bingung Kyung." Jawab Xiuhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut punggung Kyungin.

.

.

########

.

.

"Lu aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Sehun saat mereka baru tiba dirumah setelah pergi menjenguk Jongsoo, Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih berada di depan pintu dan tersenyum.

"biasanya juga langsung bicara Hun, ada apa ?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menarik Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen Xiuhan dan mendudukan Luhan di sofa ruang tamu.

Sehun menatap lekat Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Apa harus sekarang ia katakan ? ia benar benar belum sanggup menerima resiko yang akan di sebabkan oleh masalah ini.

Masalah yang pada dasarnya ia buat sendiri, masalah yang pada dasarnya salahnya sendiri.

Ia benar benar takut Luhan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun meringis merasakan sakit pada dadanya, bagaimana jika itu sampai terjadi ? mungkin Sehun akan gila.

"Hun kau melamun ?" Sehun tersentak dan kembali kealam sadarnya, ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Luhan yang masih terpancar disana.

"tidak Lu." Sehun tersenyum manis membuat semburat merah jambu langsung tercetak jelas di kedua pipi Luhan.

"lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Sehun kembali menghirup nafasnya panjang dan menghela nya secara perlahan.

"aku mencintaimu Lu." Luhan membulatkan matanya dan Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Luhan kembali tersenyum manis dan semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas disana, 19 tahun menikah tak membuat jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar ucapan cinta Sehun.

Dan sukses membuat Luhan semakin mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintai malah.

Terlebih sekarang sudah ada Xiuhan di antara mereka, bukti cinta nyata mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi saksi mereka bisa tetap saling mencintai hingga saat ini.

"aku pun juga mencintaimu Hun." Sehun tersenyum miris, senyum terpaksa yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Apa kini Sehun benar benar takut kehilangan Luhan dengan alasan lain atau karena Sehun benar benar sudah mencintai Luhan sebagai mana mestinya ?

Sehun masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kini, setelah bertemu Kyungsoo ia masih merasakan getaran itu walaupun sedikit.

Dan saat Sehun menatap Luhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin melihat yeoja itu menangis.

Dan yang paling penting, Sehun takut kehilangan Luhan.

Apa itu termasuk kategori mencintai ? jika iya ? mungkin kini Sehun mulai merasakan benih cinta yang selama ini sudah Luhan rasakan.

"lalu hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang masih memerah dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"iya, memangnya apa lagi ?"

"kupikir hal penting menyangkut Kyungin dan Xiuhan." Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat Luhan mendesah pelan, Sehun ikut mendesah pelan dan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"kau benar benar ingin menyatukan mereka ?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"mereka masih muda Lu."

"kan mereka tidak langsung menikah Hun."

"aku tahu tapi dari sisi mana membuatmu sangat yakin jika mereka saling menyukai ?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam.

Jika di lihat dari luar mereka hanya serasi, Luhan memang baru bertemu Kyungin beberapa kali saat Xiuhan mengajaknya kerumah keluarga Oh saat Luhan berkunjung ke korea.

Tapi dari segi kedekatan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, tapi jika di dengar dari ucapan Kyungsoo mereka sangat dekat bahkan tidak ada pria lain yang di bawa Kyungin saat mengunjungi rumahnya hanya Xiuhan.

Apa itu termasuk kecocokan ? Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya terheran dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"mereka serasi karena Kyungin cantik Xiuhan tampan." Sehun menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan dan mendesah, sebenarnya Luhan sedang memikirkan apa ? ia bersikeras menikahkan keduanya yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih berstatus sahabat tanpa alasan yang logis.

"Lu kau ini, apa dengan alasan itu mereka akan mulus mulus saja menjalani rumah tangga ? kau juga belum tahu bagaimana kepribadian Kyungin kan ?" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang tiba tiba tersenyum membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan melakukan pendekatan dengan calon menantu kita Hun, kapan kita kembali ke rumah abeoji ?" jelas Luhan membuat Sehun semakin mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"aku sih lusa kalau kau ingin melakukan pendekatan lebih baik dirumah saja, bebas tanpa hambatan." Jelas Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung, bebas tanpa hambatan ? seperti slogan jalan tol saja.

"memangnya kenapa ?" Sehun menatap lekat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"kalau kau melakukannya disini, kau akan di recoki oleh anak kesayanganmu itu yang ada mereka malah bersekongkol." Jelas Sehun membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipi imut, membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"baiklah, Lusa aku ikut denganmu pulang." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"jangan lupa katakan pada Xiuhan." Luhan menganggukan kepalanyanya sebagai jawaban untuk Sehun.

.

.

########

.

.

"Xiu ! bangun !" Kyungin menggeram kesal pada tubuh Xiuhan yang bergelung di sofa ruang tamunya, ini sudah jam 7 dan bisa di pastikan sebentar lagi ayahnya pulang untuk mandi lalu berangkat kerja.

Jika tahu seperti ini Kyungin tidak meminta Xiuhan untuk menemaninya di rumah, menyusahkan jika sudah tidur seperti orang mati.

"Xiuhan, Come on ! ini sudah jam 7 sebentar lagi appa ku pulang, bisa langsung di nikahi kita jika begini." Teriak Kyungin semakin frustasi, sudah hanpir satu jam ia membangunkan namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti.

Kyungin mengepal tangannya kesal dan menghentak hentakan kakinya di lantai.

Berjalan kesal menuju kamar mandi, mengambil gayung berisi air lalu kembali menuju sofa ruang tamunya.

Menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali melirik jam di atas televisinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

'Byuuur'

Xiuhan yang masih berada di dalam mimpi kaget seketika saat air satu gayung sukses mendarat di kepala membuat kepala dan sofa ruang tamu Kyungin basah.

"selamat pagi tuan pemalas Oh." Xiuhan mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap malas Kyungin, baru kali ini ia tidur dirumah Kyungin dan di bangunkan dengan cara yang sangat brutal seperti tadi.

"tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku secara lembut ?"

"kau yang tidak bisa di bangunkan secara lembut tahu, aku benar benar merasakan tidak semua orang tampan itu sempurna… melihat mu tidur seperti orang mati aku baru menyadari itulah kejelekanmu." Xiuhan menatap datar Kyungin yang berjalan menuju dapur nya.

"mandi lalu kita ke kempus, kelasku di mulai jam 9."

"kelasku di mulai jam 10."

"aku tidak perduli." Xiuhan mengusak rambut basahnya dan mendesah pelan.

Perdebatan semalam masalah hubungan mereka berakhir dengan Kyungin yang memasuki kamarnya dengan kesal sambil menangis, untuk menangis itu dalam konteks masalah lain.

Masalah keluarganya dan Xiuhan tahu kini Kyungin sedang dilema.

Adik nya, adalah adik Xiuhan, pria yang benar benar tulus menyayangi Kyungin.

Xiuhan meregangkan otot otot kakunya dan menggeliat pelan, matanya menatap jam yang berada di atas televise dan meringis pelan.

Benar benar baru jam 7, saat ia berada di apartementya ia akan bangun jam 8:30 dan sarapan dengan tenang.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan bangun pagi setelahnya.

.

.

########

.

.

"Oh Xiuhan ! kau tampak berbeda." Teriakan seorang mahasiswa yeoja membuat Kyungin memutar bola matanya malas, hari ini ia harus mendengar ucapan ucapan aneh dari semua murid wanita yang melihat Xiuhan.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Xiuhan ? ia hanya menggunakan kemeja biru dengan celana panjang putih lalu kupluk yang menutupi kepalanya, baju yang susah payah Kyungin cari di lemari sang ayah.

Karena Xiuhan menginap tanpa membawa sehelai baju ganti membuat Kyungin nekat meminjam baju sang ayah dan nyatanya Xiuhan terlihat semakin tampan.

"apa aku terlihat aneh ? mereka semua memandangku dengan tatapan lapar." Ucap Xiuhan sambil membenarkan letak kupluknya yang sebenarnya tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"tidak, hanya saja kau sedikit lebih tampan dari biasanya." Jawab Kyungin menekankan kata sedikit membuat Xiuhan memicingkan matanya kesal, Xiuhan memakaikan kupluk pada kepala Kyungin membuat Kyungin mendesah pelan.

"itu kan sudah ku pakaikan untukmu agar kau terlihat lebih tampan." Dengus Kyungin dengan tangan hampir menyentuh topinya tapi Xiuhan tersenyum lalu kembali meletakan tangan Kyungin di meja kantin tempat mereka beristirahat.

"buat apa aku tampan tapi membuatmu cemberut jelek seperti itu." Kyungin membulatkan matanya yang lebar menjadi lebih lebar lagi membuat Xiuhan terkekeh.

"Xiu." Xiuhan dan Kyungin langsung menoleh, mendapati seorang yeoja yang bisa di pastikan senior mereka melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

Xiuhan membalas lambaian tangan yeoja itu tapi tidak dengan Kyungin yang sudah mendesah malas.

Pertengkaran hatinya di mulai saat ini.

Ia benar benar baru menyadari jika Xiuhan benar benar mempunyai banyak penggemar, mungkin hanya Xiuhan saja yang tidak menyadari itu.

Kyungin mendesah pelan, dadanya terasa begitu sesak tapi apa sebabnya ia merasakan itu ? ia dan Xiuhan hanya sahabat dan menurutnya itu tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"sunbae ada apa ?" yeoja itu langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Xiuhan membuat Kyungin menarik nafasnya panjang, dadanya terasa begitu sesak melihat ada seorang yeoja dekat dengan Xiuhan.

"tidak hanya saja aku ingin makan siang denganmu, bolehkah aku pinjam Xiuhan, Kyung ?" Tanya yeoja itu membuat Kyungin yang sedang melamun pun menatap malas seniornya dan Xiuhan secara bergantian.

"boleh saja sunbae." Jawab Kyungin sambil tersenyum membuat Xiuhan mendesah tidak rela, mengapa Kyungin harus mengizinkannya ? Xiuhan menatap kecewa Kyungin yang langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"baiklah, aku sudah meletakkan barang barangku di meja sana… jadi kita kesana saja Xiu." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengapit lengan Xiuhan dengan erat, membuat Kyungin semakin mendengus kesal.

Kenapa ia harus kesal ? ingatkan Kyungin bahwa Xiuhan hanya sahabatnya tidak lebih !

Dan juga kenapa dada nya harus sesak melihat Xiuhan yang selama ini hanya dekat dengannya menjadi dekat dengan yeoja lain ?

Kyungin mendesah pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"kau kami tinggal tak apa Kyung ?" Kyungin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap yeoja itu lalu menoleh kearah Xiuhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas berharap agar Kyungin menolak untuk di tinggal.

Kyung sangat mengerti akan pandangan mata Xiuhan tapi Kyungin benar benar tidak ingin cari masalah, yeoja di hadapannya kini adalah yeoja yang sangat tenar dan terkenal dengan sifat komunisnya, setiap yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan.

Jika Kyungin menolak pun ia yakin yeoja ini akan memaksa dan yang paling parahnya ia akan memanggil teman teman nya yang berisik itu untuk menemani Kyungin, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Kyungin merinding.

"tidak apa sunbae, sebentar lagi aku juga kembali ke kelas." Jawab Kyungin sambil tersenyum manis membuat wajah Xiuhan menengang, Kyungin menatap sekilas Xiuhan lalu beralih pada ponselnya yang berkedip.

"benarkah ? oh terimakasi Kyungin-ah, ayo Xiu kita ke meja yang sebelah sana.. aku sudah memesan banyak makanan untuk kita termasuk bubble tea kesukaanmu." Kyungin melambaikan tangannya kearah Xiuhan yang di tarik yeoja itu, menggeleng samar karena kecewa dengan keputusan Kyungin.

Xiuhan mendesah pelan, dengan begini ia benar benar tahu dengan perasaan Kyungin.

Kyungin tidak menyukainya, tanpa menjawab pun Xiuhan tahu.

Jika Kyungin menyukainya ia akan menolak dan mengatakan Xiuhan sedang bersamanya dan memaksa untuk tidak menganggu mereka.

Tapi nyatanya ? Kyungin dengan mudahnya mengiyakan keputusan yeoja komunis ini.

Xiuhan kembali mendesah, apa karena Kyungin sudah mengetahui kebenarannya jadi ia menjauhi Xiuhan ? jika tahu akhirnya seperti ini biarkan Kyungin mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa Xiuhan yang memberi tahu.

.

.

########

.

.

Xiuhan berjengkit kaget melihat Kyungin yang sudah berada di depan kelas nya sambil menatap buku yang sedang ia baca.

"tumben." Kyungin menoleh dan tersenyum manis, sama seperti senyum senyum sebelumnya tapi Xiuhan benar benar merasakan aura lain di senyum Kyungin.

"memangnya salah aku menungguimu ?" Xiuhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan terkekeh pelan, mengapa mereka terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu ?

"tidak salah juga sih, memangnya ada apa ?" Kyungin menutup bukunya dan langsung mengapit lengan Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan menatap Kyungin heran.

"aku ingin bertemu Luhan ahjumma." Xiuhan membulatkan matanya kaget, benar perasaannya.

Kyungin menebarkan hawa mencekam di sekitarnya karena ia mempunyai rencana bertemu dengan ibunya ? untuk apa ?

Setelah Xiuhan menceritakan yang sebenarnya ? tiba tiba Kyungin ingin bertemu Luhan ? apa Kyungin akan menceritakannya pada Luhan dan meminta bantuan Luhan untuk memaksa Sehun.

"memangnya aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon mertua ku eoh ?" Xiuhan kembali mengeryitkan keningnya bingung, itu alasan sungguhan atau hanya tipuan belakang ? Kyungin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Xiuhan.

"jangan marah, baiklah kita kerumahku." Kyungin langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi cemberut menjadi tersenyum senang membuat Xiuhan mendesah pelan.

Itu bukan senyuman tulus milik Kyungin, itu senyuman yang entah mengapa Xiuhan sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya.

.

.

########

.

.

Xiuhan dan Kyungin memasuki apartement Xiuhan dengan tangan bertautan dengan erat, Xiuhan bisa merasakan tangan Kyungin mendingin dengan keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya.

Sepertinya perkiran Xiuhan benar, Kyungin benar benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya tapi menutupinya dari Xiuhan.

"ucapkan 'aku pulang' saat masuk, umma hampir mengira kau maling." Xiuhan dan Kyungin langsung mendelik menatap Luhan yang sedang membawa sendok sayur kayu yang baru ia beli tadi.

"maaf umma aku lupa jika sedang ada umma." Ucap Xiuhan sambil menarik Kyungin untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"aigoo Kyungie." Xiuhan dan Kyungin terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan yang terkesan seperti tidak bertemu bertahun tahun.

"umma belum memasak apapun kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa membeli makanan."

"aku ingin memakan masakan umma." Xiuhan menatap Kyungin heran, umma ? apa Xiuhan salah dengar ? Kyungin memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan umma ?

"aigoo Kyungie ku, baiklah akan umma masakan… kau ingin makan malam apa ? umma rasa sebentar lagi appa akan pulang Xiu." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Xiuhan yang tersenyum kaku, ia jadi teringat pertengkaran dengan ayahnya kemarin.

"apapun yang umma masak akan ku makan."

"kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kita ke dapur." Ajak Luhan sambil menarik Kyungin dan membuat tautan tangan Xiuhan dan Kyungin terlepas.

Xiuhan merasakan perasaannya tidak enak, melihat Kyungin yang dekat dengan ibunya di saat seperti ini membuat Xiuhan melihat Kyungin bak seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang setiap saat bisa saja menghancurkan kebahagiannya.

Kyungin dan Luhan memasuki dapur dan Xiuhan mengekori di belakangnya, ikut memasuki dapur saat kedua wanita itu sudah menggunakan celemek masaknya.

"lebih baik kau ganti baju Xiu." Xiuhan menatap Kyungin yang tersenyum, kali ini Xiuhan benar benar mengatakan senyum Kyungin tulus berbeda dengan senyum yang tadi ia perlihatkan di kampusnya.

"baiklaah." Ucap Xiuhan sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur, Kyungin menatap kepergian Xiuhan sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

Luhan yang melihat reaksi Kyungin pun terkekeh pelan, seperti melihat masa lalunya.

Ia mendesah saat ibu Sehun menyuruh ganti baju saat mereka baru tiba di rumah Sehun.

"ganti baju tidak memakan waktu satu hari, mengapa memasang wajah seperti itu ?" Kyungin langsung tersentak dan menatap Luhan yang sudah mulai menyiapkan bahan bahannya.

"hehehe tidak hanya saja aku merasa Xiuhan mirip dengan adik ku jika sedang lelah." Luhan menatap Kyungin yang sedang memotong jamur, merasa di perhatikan Kyungin menoleh dan balik menatap Luhan.

Luhan pikir hanya dirinya lah yang merasa seperti itu, saat kemarin menjenguk Jongsoo di rumah sakit.

Luhan benar benar terbayangkan seseorang yang bukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat menatap Jongsoo.

Tapi Luhan menampik itu dan berfikir positive saat wajah Sehun dan Xiuhan benar benar terpatri jelas di memori otaknya.

"ku fikir hanya umma yang merasakan itu." Kyungin menatap Luhan yang sedang memotong bawang sambil tersenyum, Kyungin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menghirupnya lagi.

"Luhan ahjumma bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungin yang sudah memutar posisinya, Kyungin kembali menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa baby ?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Kyungin meringis, haruskan ia mengatakannya sekarang ? mengatakan pada Luhan yang sebenarnya ? mengatakan yang membuat rumah tangga harmonis ini hancur seketika ? Kyungin tidak sanggup membayangkannya tapi ia benar benar harus melakukannya ini demi Jongsoo adiknya dan adik Xiuhan tentunya.

"sebenarnya Sehun ahjussi itu –."

"Kyungin !"

.

.

TBC !


End file.
